Draco's Twin
by Hearts Unfold
Summary: Chalice is the disappointment of the Malfoy family. Not only is she in Hufflepuff, but she has a heart. Why else have you never heard of Chalice Malfoy, twin sister of Draco Malfoy? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Draco's Twin Part I

Draco's Twin: Part I

I opened my eyes. Sunlight poured through the window near my bed. I looked around. My roommates were all still fast asleep in our Hufflepuff dormitory. I rolled over on my stomach, glad it was Saturday. The week had been really tough for me. O.W.L.S were on their way, so all the teacher's were giving us loads of extra work. This wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that I was always alone all the time. Alone in all of my classes. Alone at meals. Alone during break, in the common room, and in the dorm. I didn't have a single friend at Hogwarts. Except for my twin brother, Draco. We used to be really close, but when we got separated into different houses, him Slytherin, and me Hufflepuff, we barely saw each other. In fact, nobody actually knew we were twins. Sure, we looked almost exactly alike. Blonde hair, pointed nose, the same drawl (inherited from our father,) and we both had grey eyes. But Draco had changed. We still talked, mostly on holidays, but never in public. It was like he was afraid to admit that I, Chalice, a hufflepuff, was his sister. It hurt. I've noticed that his eyes are now hard and cold. But they do seem to turn a little softer when he sees me. Many people talk about Draco. many people don't like him. And I'll admit that I don't always like him. But he's always been there for me when I've needed him. He's a great brother, though he may not act like such a great person all the time. I just wish he wouldn't be so ashamed of me.

I got up and went to breakfast, stopping by the owlery to send my mom a letter. My owl, happiness, was out hunting, so I borrowed Draco's, knowing he wouldn't mind. Our father didn't like us using the "common owls" as he called them. In my opinion, it was pretty nice of the school to let us use their owls. As I walked out I ran into Draco.  
"Hey," he said smiling, coldness gone from his eyes.  
"Hey, I borrowed Jerry because Happiness was out hunting," I said smiling back.  
These were my favorite times. When Draco was his old self again.  
"Ok, did you write to Mum?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"Awesome," he answered, glancing around. I rolled my eyes.  
"Let me guess, you're meeting Heather here," It was a statement more than a question.  
"I'm starting to think you don't like her," he laughed.  
"Well, I don't really know her. In fact I don't really know anyone..." I trailed off. Immediate brother concern for a sister set in.  
"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.  
"Well, I don't have any friends," I said quietly.  
"Why? i mean you're nice, sweet, funny, fun to hang out with," he listed.  
"Only around you," I said, still quiet.  
"Then act like that around everyone. You'll end up being the most popular girl around."  
"i thought that was Cho."  
"Oh her, well, you'll be more popular than her." Then he added as an after thought, "Just don't date Potter."  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
Draco hugged me. "You're my sis. I love you." He stood up as Heather appeared around a corner. He winked then hurried over to meet her. Heather was one of the few people who knew about Draco and me being twins, but only because she could read people's minds. It was a power that ran through her family. Heather flipped her light brown hair back as she said hi to Draco. And i watched as he became the current Draco. The one that pretended I didn't exist. i sighed then headed on to breakfast. I wished so badly that I had a friend, someone I could confide in about my brother. But as I walked into the Great Hall, I knew I never would. Nobody wanted to know me. Nobody cared. Nobody ever would. But I was soon to find out how wrong I was.

After lunch I went to the library to get a head start on studying for my O.W.L.S. Apparently a lot of other people had the same idea. Or maybe it was that big potions test that was coming up. Anyway, all the tables were full, except one, where no one sat. (Probably because it was right next to Madam Pince's desk.) I sat there and began reviewing some notes I'd taken in History of Magic. I was halfway through my notes on giant wars when a voice interrupted me.  
"Is it all right if I sit here?"  
i looked up into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter. My stomach did a flip. He was really cute.  
"Sure," I said. He smiled, then sat down.  
"Umm, I'm supposed to meet my friends Ron and Hermione here," he said casually.  
"Are you getting a head start on the O.W.L.S too?" I asked.  
"Hermione's idea," he said.  
"She's that really smart one isn't she?"  
"Yeah. You know, you look like someone I know, but I can't figure out who."  
I looked down at my notes. I knew who I looked like. Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy. If he found that I was Draco's sister, he would never talk to me again. But luckily I was saved by Ron and Hermione walking in at that moment.  
"Sorry Harry," Hermione said. "We would have been here earlier, but we ran into some...trouble."  
"Malfoy?" he asked.  
Ron's ears were red. "He's such a git. Why couldn't Buckbeak just finish him off?"  
I could feel my face growing hot. I couldn't stand it when people talked about my brother that way. I knew I should probably leave before they said more, but something was keeping me there.  
"Tell me about it," Harry said. "Oh, this is umm...actually, I didn't catch your name." He looked me straight in the eye. Maybe this was another reason I never had friends. Maybe I had self-consciencly avoided people so I wouldn't have to say my last name. So that they wouldn't know my family.  
"I'm Chalice," I said. Please don't ask my last name, I silently prayed.  
"Right, this is Chalice, and Chalice, that's Ron, and Hermione." I smiled at them, and they smiled back.  
"This is great, four people to study makes it so much easier. See, that way, we can all do it in pairs, and I'm sure Chalice is a better student than both of you," Hermione said, glaring at Ron and Harry.  
"Well, I'm in second place for our year. Behind you of course," I tried to sound modest.  
"Fantastic. Then you and Harry can be partners, and I'll work with Ron." I nodded in agreement, then stopped. Draco and Heather had just walked into the library. I jumped up.  
"Um, i didn't realize what time it was. I've got to go, but um, just tell me the next time we're meeting and I'll come. Bye!" and I ran out of the library almost knocking Heather down.  
"Sorry!" I said behind me. I arrived back at the common room panting. So I finally had friends, but unfortunately, they were the enemies of my brother. I couldn't let him find out. If he ever did, let's just say, it wouldn't be too pretty.

At dinner that night, I sat alone at the end of the Hufflepuff table. I had just started eating when Harry came over and sat down next to me.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi."  
"Yeah, well, Hermione wanted me to tell you that we're planning on meeting again tomorrow around 4:00."  
"Great, I'll be there."  
"Ok," he said. Then he got up and left. I finished eating then walked out of the Great Hall.  
Draco came up behind me.  
"Hey," he said. I could tell he was irritated about something.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Why was Potter over there talking to you?"  
I knew that was what he wanted to know.  
"Aren't I entitled to talk to anyone I wish?"  
"Well, Yeah, but this is Potter."  
"So."  
"Chalice! He's my rival."  
I glared at Draco.  
"Well, maybe you two wouldn't be rivals if you weren't too busy pretending your king of the world all the time!" I yelled, then ran to my dorm.  
I hadn't meant to yell at Draco. I don't know what came over me. I was just fed up of not being able to do anything right. First of all, I hadn't been put in Slytherin, which made me the first in our entire family. It had all gone downhill from there. Being a Malfoy was respected in the Slytherin house. But every other house, people wouldn't even want to get to know me. They all just assumed I was like the rest of my family. I laid on my bed for a long time, and I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, it was morning.

Draco was waiting for me outside the common room. I walked past him without acknowledging his presence.  
"Chalice!" he called after me, but I wasn't going to listen. If he wanted to talk to me, then it would have to be somewhere public, where everyone could see him conversing with a Hufflepuff. Maybe, I would tell everyone that I was his sister. But then I thought better of it. I knew there would come a time when the truth would be found out, but I knew that time wasn't now.  
"Chalice!" Draco was running after me. I walked into the Great Hall. Come on, follow me, talk to me. Admit that you actually know who I am, i thought. But he didn't. I was crushed. Why did my own brother act like this? i just didn't get it. Obviously I didn't mean much to him. I turned around, hurt and fuming. I wanted to scream my lungs out at him. The stuck up, dirty, slicked back greasy haired, moron, jerk, two faced….. I felt a little guilty. I was having these horrible thoughts about my twin brother. But the guilt disappeared as i watched him talking to Heather in the hall. I just plain hated him. And hate was only something our father felt. I stormed out of the Great Hall without even eating. My life was miserable and worthless. Who cared about Chalice. Who even knew Chalice? I was friendless, worthless, unloved, and nobody would have noticed if I just disappeared of the face of the earth. Not even Draco. Well, he'd notice, but he wouldn't say anything. I was halfway back to the common room when I heard someone calling my name. Half hoping it was Draco, I was prepared to make my stand. But it wasn't Draco.  
"Harry," i said shocked.  
"Chalice, are you all right?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
"I'm fine," I said rather harshly.  
"Obviously our definitions of fine are very different," he said. i then noticed the tears running down my cheeks.  
"What do you care, what does anyone care?" i didn't mean to snap at him, i was just so hurt inside.  
"Of course i care. It's what friends do."  
"Yeah, well what about when your best friend is put in a different house, and they totally change? And then they only talk to you in secret, where nobody can see them associating with a Hufflepuff?" i demanded. Harry looked confused.  
"Forget it," i said softly, walking away. "Just forget it."  
"Chalice," he called. But i didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
"Look, harry, I'll see you later in the library when we do the study group thing," I answered, then walked on. He was so nice. in fact, he reminded me a little of how Draco used to be. At the thought of Draco, another tear slipped down my cheek. I never wanted to see nor talk to him again. i didn't care anymore what my brother thought. In fact, I was hoping for some way to make him as mad as possible. This isn't you, some voice said. But I ignored it. Right now i was filled with too much anger and frustration to care.

I moped around the common room until it was time to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione. I left early hoping that Harry was already there, and that I could apologize for being so grouchy earlier. I walked into the library, and saw Harry sitting at a corner table. I walked over.  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked. He looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled.  
"Sure, have a seat."  
"I'm sorry about being a bit short with you earlier," I said, looking him straight in the eye.  
"You ok now?"  
"Yeah."  
Hermione and Ron walked in, arguing.  
"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione was fuming. "She's really nice!"  
"Yeah, but she's so...I dunno...I just don't like her," Ron said, his ears red.  
"SO? You didn't have to be so mean! 'Why would I go out with you?' HONESTLY!" Hermione stormed over to the table and threw her books down. Ron followed, disgruntled. After five minutes of silence Hermione slammed her book shut.  
"I can't take this! Let's meet some other time," she glared at Ron then stalked out of the library. Ron sighed then followed her. This left Harry and me, but for some reason, that didn't bother me one bit. Harry turned to look at me.  
"Well, I should probably go. I have a lot of homework to do, and I'm meeting Nikki in an hour. "   
"Who's Nikki?" I asked.  
"My girlfriend."  
My stomach plummeted. He had a girlfriend?  
"Oh," i said quietly. He stood up.  
"Well, I'll see you round then," I nodded, and Harry left.  
I told myself that it was no big deal, but it didn't seem to work. I liked Harry, and finding out he had a girlfriend stung. I got up from the table, wishing with all my heart that I had Draco to talk to. But he was always hanging out with Heather, so I rarely ever had an opportunity to even say hi. I walked out of the library and ran right into someone.  
"I'm sorry!" I said, helping whoever it was to her feet. She smiled.  
"It's ok, I'm just glad that for once someone didn't start making fun of me when I ran into them," she said quietly.  
"Were they Slytherins?" i asked. She nodded.  
"See, I transferred from another smaller unknown school, and all my friends ended up in Slytherin, while I ended up in Hufflepuff, and now their acting like I'm the scum of the earth or something."  
"I know that feeling," i said under my breath.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Oh, umm, I'm in hufflepuff too," I replied. She smiled.  
"Finally, I might actually have a friend at this place."  
"Same," I said, smiling back. "By the way, my name's Chalice."  
"I'm Jana," she said.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Same."  
And we went back to the common room together. I had a feeling that Jana would be one of those people I could tell my secret to. The secret about my brother. She was going through the same thing I was, so why couldn't I trust her? For the first time that day, I was happy. I actually had a friend.

"Come on, spill. Who do you like?" Jana giggled. We were in the common room, trying to do our homework, but our efforts weren't exactly showing as we had only gotten through one page of Charms homework.  
"I told you, i don't like anyone!" I thought I was a good liar, but not good enough.  
"Yes you do! Now I told you who I like, you have to tell me who you like!"  
I could feel my face flushing. "Oh all right, but if you tell anyone about mine, then I get to tell everyone about yours!" Then I added in a quieter voice, "I like Harry."  
"I knew it!" Jana screamed, causing many of the older students studying for their N.E.W.T.S to look at her strangely.  
"Shhh!"  
"Sorry, but I always knew you liked him! I mean, it' soooo obvious!"  
"Is not!"  
Jana raised an eyebrow, then flipped her dirty blonde hair back over her shoulder. She started writing with her quill. I figured she had started her potions essay, until I saw the dreamy expression on her face. I grabbed the parchment away from her.  
"Hey!" she snapped out of it.  
"I was just checking our essay against mine," I said. "Uh, Jana. I don't think Snape's going to give you a very good grade if all you say in your essay is 'I love David Desrosiers."  
Jana blushed. "I know, but he's just soooo...well, actually, I have a list of everything I think he is."  
"You made a list?"  
"Yeah, and it only has 123 reasons on it."  
"You're obsessed."  
"Am not!"  
It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, but since I can't, I raised both.  
"Hey, I have the study group thing in ten minutes. You wanna come? I'm sure they wouldn't mind another person."  
"Yeah, ok. that sounds like fun," Jana stood up and followed me to the library. My heart was pounding as we walked. Was it really that obvious that I liked Harry? I hoped it was just Jana and not me. I couldn't let Harry find out I liked him, and I definitely couldn't let Draco find out i liked Harry. But then I remembered I didn't care what Draco thought. But yet, I did. I wanted the respect of my brother, but there was no way I'd ever get it. I sighed as we turned and walked into the library. I really wanted to talk to Draco, but that would be near impossible. Ginormously so.

The next morning I was walking to Owlery when Heather appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hi." This was weird. She never talked to me. Sure she was one of those few people who knew that I was Draco's sister, but still. He never talked to me, so why would she?  
We walked along in silence. i wanted to tell her to tell Draco how hurt I was at the way he acted, pretending like I didn't exist. I didn't really have any other friends besides Jana. i was afraid to be friends with Harry, hermione and Ron. If Draco ever found out...I didn't want to think about how mad he would be. I'd never mentioned to him that I was in their study group.  
We reached the Owlery. I looked at Heather to see if she would follow me. She was looking at me in shock, yet smirking at the same time. Then I remembered; She could read minds!  
"You, you didn't..." I stammered. She smiled sweetly.  
"I don't think you're brother would be very happy to find out you've been hanging out with Potter, Weasel and that mudblood."  
"Tell him, I don't care!" i tried to sound convincing, but I couldn't fool her.  
"Yes you do," her eyes were bright blue at the moment. They changed color depending on her mood.  
I stared at her in horror.  
"Heather, you wouldn't..."  
Her smile grew. "And what are my reasons for not?"  
"He'd kill me!"  
"I don't think Draco would be that harsh, but your father might."  
"You'd tell my father?"  
Her eyes dimmed a little. "Of course not. That would be like sentencing you to death. But I am going to tell Draco, he's your brother and he has a right to know."  
"Yeah, and he'd only care about it being Harry, not really me hanging out with anyone!"  
"What?"  
"He doesn't care what happens to me, I could die and it would take him a month to notice!"  
"He cares.."  
"No he doesn't! He doesn't care at all! You don't go through what I do, so don't try to tell me he cares!"  
I ran back to my dorm, leaving Heather standing there all confused.

"Chalice, what's wrong?" Jana asked when she walked in and saw the mascara stains on my face.  
"Life sucks," I said.  
"Aw, so Harry has a girlfriend, he'll eventually realize that it's you he wants!" She sat down beside me.  
"I don't care about Harry right now, it's someone else."  
"Who?"  
"He's the snottiest, richest, most insensitive jerk i've ever met."  
"That sounds like that guy that Harry's rivals with, oh what's his name," Jana sat thinking hard.  
"His name's Draco Malfoy, and right now I hate him even though I shouldn't."  
Jana stared at me puzzled. "Do you like him or something?"  
"No, I like his rival, and if he ever found out, which after Heather tells him he will, he'd kill me. Well no, he wouldn't, but father would."  
"Chalice, I'm confused."  
I looked at her. "Draco's my twin brother," i said bluntly. She just stared.  
"Are you serious?" she whispered.  
"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I snapped.  
"Wow," Jana said, not even noticing my sarcasm. "You two are so different! You're nothing like Draco. He's so cold and evil, but your so nice, and kind and stuff."  
"He wasn't always like that," I said quietly, missing my old brother, the one who cared.  
"But now he could care less what happens to me as long as I don't hang out with Harry, but he wasn't supposed to find out about the study group, but since Heather can read minds, she read mine, and now she's going to tell Draco, who'll tell father, and father will probably kill me. And I'm serious when I say he'll kill me," I ranted.  
"Heather's not that horrible of a person, she would convince Draco not to tell your dad," Jana said. I looked away from the window I was staring at.  
"How would you know this?" I asked.  
"Well, umm.." Jana stammered, then took a deep breath. "Heather's my cousin, but she comes from the really rich side of the family, we're just semi rich, like most purebloods. Which brings me to another point. I can read minds too, and I can erase things from people's memories, but that power I'm forbidden to do on orders from the Ministry of Magic." I smiled.  
"So let me guess. Once Heather got into Slytherin, she got all mean, and now she ignores you?"  
"Yeah, basically."  
"Same with Draco. He used to be my best friend. I feel like he's ashamed of me now or something. He refuses to acknowledge that I'm his sister." I sighed.  
"Well, why don't you tell people?" Jana suggested.  
"Tell people I'm a Malfoy? Jana are you insane!"   
"I don't see what the problem is," she said.  
"If you had known i was a Malfoy, would you have taken the time to get to know me?"  
"Ok, I see your point. Harry definitely would have run away from you."  
"Exactly. I can't go around parading my last name. I'm sad to say it, but my brother's made life hard for me."  
"So, why were you crying?"  
"Because he doesn't care. I miss Draco."  
Jana hugged me. "It's ok. I'm sure part of him still cares."  
If only part still did, I thought. If only.

A couple hours later, I stepped out of the common room to go wash the mascara off my face. On my way there, i ran into Crabbe and Goyle, my brothers two elephants. Well, ok they were people, but they resembled elephants. Actually, more like an elephant's bottom, but still.  
"Where do you think you're goin?" Crabbe sneered.  
"To the restroom, thank you very much," I said calmly.  
"No, I don't think you are," Goyle shoved me, and I fell to the ground.  
Crabbe laughed, then kicked me hard in the stomach. I wanted to cry for help, but I was determined not to show weakness. I stood up.  
"I would appreciate it if you'd let me go peacefully," I said coldly. I should have known this would set them off.  
"And we'd appreciate it if you'd shut your mouth," Goyle jeered. I was guessing they didn't know that Draco was my brother.  
Crabbe pushed me down again, then slapped my face, hard. I could taste blood from my split lip. He slapped me again, harder. Goyle picked me up and slammed me against the wall. Now my whole head hurt. i dropped to the ground and looked up at them coldly. When needed, I could come up with a cold stare to match my brothers.  
"What the heck did I ever do to you," i spat.  
Both of them laughed. Goyle stopped. "She reminds me of someone," he said.  
Crabbe cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, you're right, but who cares. She's so pathetic," and he punched me. Goyle slammed me against the wall again. At this point I was too dizzy to fight back. Crabbe had his hand over my mouth, so I couldn't scream. Gosh, my life sucked. i heard the bell ring. Thank goodness, maybe now they'd let me go, i thought. But they didn't. I could hear a crowd forming around us. Please, i thought. Someone please help me! Then, from over to the left, someone heard my silent plea.  
"Leave her alone," came the voice. Crabbe and Goyle dropped me, then slowly walked away. And I looked up into the face of the last person i expected to ever help me.  
"If you ever come near her again," he growled. "Well, let's just say it won't be pretty."  
Crabbe and Goyle ran to towards the Slytherin common room.  
"Well?" came the voice again. "What are you all looking at! There's nothing to see here."  
The crowd slowly diminished.  
"You ok?" Tears formed behind my eyes, and rolled down my cheeks as I looked into the soft grey eyes of my brother.  
"No, nothings ok anymore. Nothing," I said. He put his arm around me.  
"I do care what happens to you. Chalice, what ever made you think I don't?"  
"You certainly don't act like you care. You won't even admit to anyone that I'm your sister, Heather only knows because she can read minds..."  
"Speaking of, what's this I hear about you hanging out with Potter and his friends?"  
"They're my friends too!"  
"Chalice, you can do better than that."   
"And you call those two elephants better!" I jumped up. i couldn't take it.  
"Ok, they got a little out of hand..." he started, but I interrupted.  
"A little! I was on my way the bathroom, it's not like I provoked them!"  
He was silent. I took the opportunity to speak my mind.  
"What's happened to you? Ever since you got into Slytherin, you've totally changed. I miss you." Draco was silent for a few more minutes before he finally spoke.  
"Chalice, I don't know what's happened. I just feel like I can't be myself anymore. But I miss hanging out with you. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. You're my sister, you don't deserve any of this..." There was something else, i could tell. So I waited.  
"And...and if you want to be friends with Potter, than I guess it's ok. He is a pretty good guy, but don't ever tell anyone that I said that!  
I smiled. "You know you can trust me. So will you actually admit that you know me if you see me in the hall?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I don't know why I was afraid to admit it in the first place." He hugged me.  
"Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing so that Madam Pomfrey can look at those cuts." He held out his hand to help me walk, since I was still dizzy. I took it.  
"Thanks Draco," I said.  
"Hey, what else are brother's for but to be here for their sis."

Where ever I went, people talked about me in whispers. Only Jana seemed to be able to speak her mind to my face.  
"You know, I guess you're right about Malfoy not being entirely evil," she said at dinner that night.  
"Hey, I was totally shocked that he actually stuck up for me. And it was in front of his own friends," I replied, taking a bite of the food on my plate.  
"Yeah. Was it me, or did he wave to you when we walked in?"  
"He did. He promised to be a good brother and actually act like he knows who I am," I said.  
Jana giggled. "You know your brother really is pretty cute."  
"JANA!"  
"Well he is...but don't worry! I'm happy with crushing on David.." and she went off into her dream state again. I shook my head then went back to eating. Heather came over to our table and sat down across from me.  
"I made your brother swear that he wouldn't tell your parents about you hanging out with Potter," she said casually.  
"Thank you," I said, smiling. She wasn't evil, but she wasn't the nicest person in the world.  
"Yeah, well, you might want to be careful about what you think," she said, her eyes light blue.  
"Or maybe you could just refrain from entering people's thoughts," Jana said coldly, entering our conversation. Heather's eyes turned deep blue in a matter of seconds, which meant she was mad.  
"Who asked your opinion," she spat.  
"Nobody, I volunteered it," Jana replied cooly. Each was giving the other the death glare. They sat in silence, glaring, until Heather, face red, eyes the darkest blue you've ever seen, hissed, "We'll settle this later!" then went back to her own table. I turned to face Jana.  
"What was that all about?" i asked.  
"War of the invading minds," Jana said, still staring coldly at Heather, who was staring back.  
"oh right, I forgot you could read minds also."  
"Well, actually, we're not really supposed to. And if we do, we're supposed to forget what ever we found out. I mean, it's an invasion of people's privacy."  
"So Heather telling Draco..."  
"Was against our laws, yes." I had an idea of what their war was about.  
"But luckily, heather isn't pure evil, so she wouldn't tell anyone your deepest darkest secrets or anything. Reading minds can be used for evil purposes," Jana continued.  
"But you can erase things from people's minds,"I said.  
"Not if they're a mind reader."  
"Why not?"  
"There's some force that protects them from that. i dunno all the technical things and such, but yeah..." she trailed off as David walked into the Great Hall. He came over to our table.  
"Hey," he said, smiling at Jana.  
"Hi," she said back.  
"Umm, I heard that you're in a study group but that you study in partners, and that you needed a partner, so I was wondering if you'd be my study buddy," he said in one breath.  
"I'd love to!" Jana replied.  
"Cool. Well, I'll see you then," and he walked away.  
I figured I'd have to endure an hour or so of David talk, so I kept quiet and let Jana be Jana.

I ran into Harry while I was in the library returning some books i had borrowed. He looked all sad and lonely.  
"You ok?" I asked. He sighed.  
"Nikki broke up with me because she was transferred to Slytherin and said she couldn't be seen with a Gryffindor," he confided.  
"Why is there such a stereotype for all Slytherins?" I wondered.  
"Because they're all the same," Harry answered.  
"But if you really get to know them they might not necessarily be," I argued.  
"Well, the way they act, who would want to get to know them."  
"Yeah, but if you saw someone you didn't know, went over to introduce yourself, then saw that they were a Slytherin, you'd turn right back around without even saying hi."  
"You're point?"  
"My point is that you can't judge a book by its cover. Just because someone's in a certain house, or has a certain last name, doesn't mean that they're the same as everyone else in their house or family."  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Never mind, it's too complicated," I answered. i wasn't exactly ready to let it be known who my family was. I'd lose the few friends I had. Well, Jana understood.  
"I have time, do explain," Harry said.  
"No, it's nothing." Harry raised his eyebrows but dropped the subject.  
"You wanna go for a walk by the lake? The stars are really pretty tonight," Harry said.  
"Sure." my stomach did a flip. A walk around the lake with Harry, under the light of the stars. It would definitely be the highlight of my day. Harry stood up and walked towards the exit, and I followed him. Once outside he took my hand.  
"I want to show you something," he said mysteriously. I laughed.  
"As long as you promise I won't die, then I'm game."  
"You won't die, I swear." He led to the hill beside the lake, then sat down on some of the rocks. i sat down beside him, and waited.  
"There," he said, smiling.   
"What? I don't see anything," I replied.  
"That's because you're not looking. It's the whole atmosphere of the sky. The stars shining like crystals, the moon so full, the outline of the forrest, the reflection of the light on the lake, all of it. It's magnificent."  
I looked out at the sky. He was right. Everything was so beautiful. I'd gone for walks when it was dark before, but I'd never realized how gorgeous everything was.  
"Wow," I said softly. Harry took my hand again and moved closer.  
"You know, I'm actually glad that I'm not with Nikki anymore," he whispered. I turned to look at him.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because, then I couldn't be here enjoying this evening with you." Harry leaned in and kissed me. When he moved back I was breathless. It was after all, my first kiss.  
"I really like you Chalice," he said.  
"I like you too Harry," I managed to answer. He stood up.  
"Will you meet me here again tomorrow night at 7?" he asked.  
"Yes." He smiled.  
"See you then," harry replied, then walked off, leaving me sitting by the lake in the moonlight. Draco would die if he ever found out Harry kissed me, I thought. Then I realized something else. I had to Harry that I was a Malfoy. He'd sat here and opened up his heart to me, I couldn't keep it from him. But would he still like me when he found out?

I arrived at the lake half an hour early the next night. I needed time to think about how I was going to tell Harry I was a Malfoy. I really liked him and I didn't want to lose him, as a friend or anything else. What was I going to do?  
"You're out here pretty late," a voice came from behind me.  
"Draco, 6:30 is not late," I replied without turning around. I could recognize my brother's voice anywhere. He sat down next to me.  
"So, what are you doing out here?"  
"Thinking," I replied.  
"Bout what."  
I did a Draco smirk.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked back.  
"Haha."  
"Actually, I'm meeting Harry here."  
"What? Why?"  
"You said you were ok with us being friends," i reminded him.  
"Yeah, but meeting him out here by the lake, at night. I dunno. Looks pretty suspicious to me," he argued.  
"All right. Now that you're suspicious, and since your sitting down, you ready for what you would call the bad news?"  
"Depends."  
"On what?"  
"On what the bad news is."  
"Well you're not going to know unless I tell you," I said. Draco sighed.  
"What's the bad news?" he said.  
"Well, yesterday, Harry and i were out here, and we were talking...and he sorta kinda kissed me..."  
"WHAT!"  
"Draco, don't freak out! Harry's a really sweet guy,"  
"WHAT!"   
"DRACO!"  
"You kissed Potter?" Draco's eyes were huge from disbelief.  
"Yeah," I said. He was taking it a lot better than I had expected.  
"Where's Potter, I'm going to kill him! How dare he come anywhere near my sister!"   
"Draco, please calm down and listen to me," I pleaded. He looked at me.  
"Why Potter of all people?" he asked.  
"Well, I like Harry...and actually, in a way, he kind of reminds me of you," I said quietly.  
"ME?"  
"yeah."  
Draco's eyes were a soft grey.  
"You like Potter?" he asked softly.  
"A lot," I nodded. He sighed.  
"Fine. But if he does anything to upset you, he'll have to answer to me!"  
"Aww, Draco. It's nice to know you care," i said, laughing.  
He hugged me. "Chalice, you know I love you," he said. I smiled.  
"I know." We stood up and he hugged me again. he kissed me on my forehead then walked off.  
"Hey Chalice," Harry said, appearing out of the shadows. I whipped around to face him.  
"Harry! You scared me," I said smiling. But he wasn't smiling.  
"You and Malfoy seem pretty close," he said.  
"We are," I answered. Guess I was going to have to tell him sooner than I had planned.  
"Really," he replied.  
"Yeah," I said. "Is something wrong Harry?"  
"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend," he said, walking off.  
"But I don't have a boyfriend," I called, very confused. Then it hit me. I wanted to laugh, yet at the same time, I knew I shouldn't.  
"Harry!" I ran after him.  
"What?" he said, turning to face me.  
"You think that Draco and I are an item?"  
"Certainly looked like it." I laughed. I couldn't help it.  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" he snapped.  
"Draco's not my boyfriend. He's my brother!" Harry's jaw dropped.  
"Malfoy has a sister?" he said in disbelief.  
"Twin sister, and I'm her."  
"But you're not in Slytherin."  
"First in my family. Father wasn't too happy. he actually tried to disown me, but Draco convinced him not to."  
"But you're nothing like a Malfoy!"  
"My attitude isn't. But remember how you said that I reminded you of someone?" I said.  
"You do look a lot like Malfoy," he agreed.  
"That's only once you know I'm a Malfoy."  
"Why'd you keep it hidden?" he asked.  
"Harry, be honest. If you had known that I was Draco's twin, would you have taken the time to get to know me for me?" I replied.  
"Guess not. I'm sorry Chalice," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.  
"Harry," I started. But I didn't get to finish. Harry leaned down and kissed me, right there, in the middle of the hall. And it was even better than the first.

I walked back to the common room feeling dazed. Tonight had been so strange. Yet so wonderful. Harry had asked me to be his girlfriend, and of course I'd said yes. Draco was ok with me seeing Harry, and Harry was ok with me being Draco's sister. I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about the weeks events. Finally, people were starting to notice me. Maybe not for the reasons I wanted, but still. I wasn't just some Hufflepuff that got pushed around all the time. I knew the truth was going to leak out that I was a Malfoy some way or another. But at least I already had friends.  
I was really happy that Draco was acting more like himself. Just sad that it took his so called best friends beating me up for him to talk to me. I missed the old life. Where there wasn't a care in the world. And everything was great. Winter holidays were approaching and Draco and I would be going home for a week. Then I'd have lots of time to catch up with my best friend. Unfortunately, the Crabe family and the Goyle family were joinging us for Christmas Eve. But I didn't have to worry too much. They'd stay far away from me after what Draco did to them for beating me up.  
I could tell it was getting late. The fire in our room had died, and all around me there were sounds of my dorm mates sleeping. But I couldn't fall asleep. I just laid there, thinking, wondering how my life would be different if I had been put in Slytherin. Would I have become like Draco? I hoped not. I drifted off to sleep at some point that night. But i kept having weird dreams where I was being chased by a snake, and Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at me again. And Harry was telling me he hated me, and he kept slapping me repeatedly. I was crying out to Draco for help, but he just stood by, sneering. And Jana was chained to a wall, Heather singing some weird song.  
I woke up on the floor of the dorm. Cold, scared, and just plain freaked out. These were the times when I really needed to talk to Draco. He could make sense of everything. But I didn't have him. He was off with in his Slytherin world. A silent tear slipped down my cheek. He was so close, yet so very far away.

"Hurry up or you'll miss the train!" Jana called up the stairs to our dorm.  
"I'm almost done!" I yelled back. It was the first morning of the winter holidays and I was going home. We all rode home on the Hogwarts Express. I jammed the rest of my stuff in my trunk then with a flick of my wand, sent it floating down to the common room with the rest of the trunks.  
"I'll see you after Christmas," I said to Jana, giving her a goodbye hug.  
"Have fun with your brother and his two thugs," she answered. I laughed then walked out the door. Harry was waiting for me there.  
"I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave," he said smiling. He handed me a teddy bear that he had been hiding behind his back. It was white and it was holding a red plush heart.  
"Aww. I love it!" I said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
"I give you a bear and all I get is a measly kiss on the cheek?" he said teasingly.  
I did my best Draco smirk. Harry laughed then leaned down and kissed me.  
"See you after the holidays," he said.  
"Bye Harry." and I walked to the front hall where all the students going home were waiting. I spotted Draco in the crowd and went over to him. He smiled when he saw me.  
"Say goodbye to everyone?" he asked. I knew he meant Harry.  
"Yeah. And look what Harry gave me," I said, showing him my bear. He shuddered a little at the sound of Harry's name but kept a straight face.  
"It's nice," he said.  
"You hate it," I laughed. "But only cause it's from Harry."  
"No comment," Draco laughed back.  
I glared at him. He gave me a hug.  
"Come on Chalice. We're just kidding around."  
"I know Draco." At that moment the caretaker, Argus Filch, appeared out of the shadows, growling and grumbling more than normal.  
"all right you filthy scumballs," he growled. "Proceed in an orderly fashion to the carriages that will take you to the Hogsmeade station, where you will ride the train to Platform 9 3/4, where you will be picked up either by your parents or the Knight Bus," he recited irritably.  
"I don't think he exactly wants to be here right now," Draco whispered.  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked. he laughed.  
"What is so funny you little...Ah, Professor McGonagall." Filch stopped.  
"The students are all ready I assume?" she said.  
"Yes Professor," Filch answered.  
"Good. All right, file out. Hurry up. We don't have all day," and she hurried out the doors, students following.  
"Ready to go home?" Draco asked conversationally.  
"Yeah. I need a break from school and studying," I answered.  
"And i need one of mum's home cooked meals," draco said, his stomach grumbling.  
I laughed. "Yeah. I'm really glad to be going home." And I was.   
Finally I could get away, not have to worry about anything. Just be myself. I'd have my best friend back for two weeks. I'd have a break from school, from being pushed around in the halls, from strange glances. People were still questioning me about why Draco was the one to save me from Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Chalice? You coming?" Draco's voice broke into my thoughts.  
"Oh, yeah." and i ran to catch up with my brother, feeling for once in my life that the world wasn't totally evil.

The train ride home was fun. Draco and I talked, laughed and ate treats from the trolley. When we arrived at the platform our mother was waiting for us. She gave us each a hug, then enchanted our trunks so that they were as light as a feather, thus making them easier to carry.  
"Where's father?" I asked. Mum laughed.  
"Oh you know your father's too busy with work to come and pick you two up."  
There was truth to that. I don't know why I even asked. We arrived home half an hour later to our clean, gigantic, lonely mansion. I was the only one in the family who found it lonely. My father had hired another house elf when Harry freed our first one. Mipsy was a hyper little thing who couldn't do anything right. So instead of setting her free, or giving her to someone else, Father just punished her continuously. Needless to say, she wasn't as hyper as she used to be. I felt sorry for Mipsy, and I was the only one happy when Dobby was freed. Well, Draco was happy, but he didn't dare express it. Especially after I earned a beating for expressing my joy. Maybe that was another reason I had always been so quiet. Because giving my opinion had been looked down upon in my house. But only because my opinion was so different than the rest of my family's. Draco and I always shared the same views, but he was able to lie and put on a show that he always agreed with Father. I couldn't lie. It just wasn't me. So mostly I kept my mouth shut.  
When we walked in, Mipsy immediately came and took our trunks. Draco put his arm around me.  
"We're home," he sighed. I smiled. We were home. But home just wasn't the same. I'd been looking forward to coming home for months, but now that I was back, something didn't seem right. I felt like the house was holding some secret that it needed to tell someone, yet couldn't.  
"Something wrong?" Draco asked.  
"Hm? Oh no. Every thing's fine," I answered. I headed up the stairs to my room. What was it? Why did every thing feel so weird. I knew something was wrong. And I planned on figuring it out before the end of the holidays.

Father came home, looking very smug, which meant he had made another deal with someone. He came in patted Draco on the back, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and our mother a kiss on the lips.  
"How was work Father?" Draco asked.  
"Very nice, thank you. Now where is that infernal house elf. MIPSY!"  
Mipsy bounced into the room, then saw Father, and curtsied.  
"Your dinner is ready, sir," she said, then bowed again, and went to get the food. She came back carrying a heavy tray with a large Turkey on one platter, and a platter with mashed potatoes, bread, vegetables, and some fruit. Mother believed in a well balanced diet. Father believed in showing off how much money we had.  
"Here's you are sirs, missus, and miss," Mipsy said, placing the platters on the center of the table.  
"Thank you Mipsy," I smiled kindly. Father glared at me. Mipsy ran out of the room extremely fast.  
"How many times must I tell you Chalice that house elves are not to be shown kindness to?" he said through gritted teeth.  
"I'm sorry Father, i just thought that if we showed a little kindness, she might do better in her daily duties." I should have known I said too much.  
"You thought WHAT?" he said in his quiet menancing manner.  
"I just thought-" i started.  
"Exactly. That's where you went wrong. You thought," he spat. I just wanted to hide under the table.  
"Haven't I taught you anything?" he continued.  
"Father, Chalice has had a really hard week of school," Draco said suddenly. Father's cold eyes turned to Draco.  
"Well, i suppose we can make an exception this one time. After all, she is in Hufflepuff," he sneered.  
Tears were forming behind my eyes. I'd have given anything in the world to be back at Hogwarts with Harry and Jana. Draco looked at me, sympathy in his eyes, but he knew better than to say anything. Father laughed. I was determined not to cry.  
"Well, is there anything else you'd like to say?" he demanded. I stared straight into his cold grey eyes.  
"No," I said. His eyes narrowed to slits.  
"Don't use that tone with me Chalice," he spat. "Go to your room. Now."  
"Gladly," I retorted, knowing I'd pay for that later. I bolted out of the room and ran up the stairs. I laid on my bed and cried my heart out.

Darkness descended and Mipsy went around lighting the lamps. I didn't understand why this was her chore when Father or Mother could do it just as easily and faster with a simple flick or their wand.  
"Miss must not be so upset," Mipsy said consolingly.  
"I hate life here. I can't believe I was ever looking forward to coming back. Then again, I always hated life at Hogwarts too," I said. "Now all I want is to go back."  
"Chalice," came Draco's voice from my bedroom door. Mipsy disappeared, and Draco entered. He sat down next to me on my bed.  
"Chalice, you know Father loves you very much," he started.  
"That's a lie. All he cares about is being rich and keeping the Malfoy name above everyone else's heads," I spat.  
Draco was silent for a minute.  
"How long have you felt like this?" he asked quietly.  
"Well, I never really knew how Father acted until we came to Hogwarts. When people don't know you're a Malfoy, you hear more of the truth, Draco," I replied.  
"Is that why you've always kept your last name a secret?"  
"No. I kept my last name a secret so that I at least had a chance of making friends. Besides, I doubted that you wanted anyone to know we were related, and I didn't want to ruin it for you."  
Again, more silence.  
"Draco, do you get the feeling something's different here? Like there's some secret being held or something?" I asked. Draco stood up.   
"There's nothing wrong, every thing's exactly the same," he said. Was there a hint of nervousness in his voice?  
"Well, it's been a long day, we both should get some rest," he said, walking out of the door. That was odd, I thought to myself. He knew something. I had good reasons to suspect it. I walked out after him, and came to a halt outside his door. There were two voices coming from his room. At first I thought he was talking to Mipsy, but then I saw her downstairs. I opened the door a crack, just so i could hear. I knew eavesdropping was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself.  
"What do you mean she suspects something?" came a female voice.  
"I mean Heather, that she suspects something is amiss, and you and I both know what's going on, and what Father's planning, but we can't let her find out," Draco replied.  
"How's she going to find out that her father's planning on murdering her?" Heather said.  
I took a sharp intake of breath, closed the door silently, then ran back to my room as quickly and quietly as I could. I was scared to death of what I'd just heard. My heart was pounding. I had to get out. And soon.

I scribbled a note to Jana telling her what I had overheard, then sent Happiness out in the darkness of night.  
"Please hurry," I prayed. There wasn't much I could do now. I was stuck in a house where my father was planning on killing me, and my brother, my best friend, wasn't going to do anything about it. I felt betrayed. Lost. Angry. Scared. Then a thought struck me. Mom would never him kill me. Never. I had nothing to worry about. But this thought didn't comfort me much. I laid in bed trying to fall asleep. But I couldn't. What if Father came in while I was sleeping to kill me? But he had to have a reason for killing me. Father wouldn't just kill me for no reason, would he? Maybe it was because I was a disgrace to the whole family. After all, I was the first one not to be put in Slytherin, and I believed in kindness towards all.  
I fell asleep at some point during the night, and when I awoke, sunlight was streaming through my windows. I got dressed then headed down to breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, my mother was making breakfast. This was odd. She normally only made breakfast when one of us was sick. She looked up and saw me, then started crying.  
"Mother!" I said, running over to comfort her. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing dear, I just...had a bad dream last night and seeing you reminded me of it," she wiped away her tears then went back to making breakfast. I was halfway through eating it when Happiness swooped through the window. I was relieved to see that the letter was from Jana. I opened the letter and read it as fast as I could.  
"Dear Chalice,  
Oh my gosh! I am going to get you out of there as soon as possible! Hang on, I'll save you!"

I smiled. But then I realized that it wasn't possible for her to help me. She was at Hogwarts. I was here. My heart sank. I flipped Jana's note over, and replied, explaining my thinking to her. I gave the note to Happiness who immediately set off to take it to her.  
"What was all that about?" my mother asked.  
"Oh, nothing," I murmured, all my hopes were sunk. I was going to die. There was no getting out of it. I guess it's a good thing that nobody really cared about me, I thought. Now, no one will miss me. I stared out the window at the beautiful day, wondering if this was the last day I'd ever see.

Jana was freaking out. How was she supposed to help chalice? She had to tell someone. But who? Who could she tell. This was Lucius Malfoy she was dealing with! He was a death eater and he worked for the Dark Lord. Harry! Harry had fought the Dark Lord many times, and she was willing to bet that he'd come through for Chalice. She ran out of the common room to find him.  
The world seemed to be playing in slow motion. Jana saw people, but she didn't acknowledge them. She heard nothing, but the pounding of her heart. She had to be there for her best friend. Chalice needed her, and she swore she would come through. Jana found Harry in the library, staring at a picture of Chalice.  
"Harry!" Jana panted.  
"Hm?" he said, half listening.  
"Harry, if you don't listen, that picture may be all you have left of Chalice before tomorrow."  
Harry looked up at Jana. "What?"  
"Chalice is in trouble. Big trouble. And she needs us. We're her only hope."  
Harry and Jana went to an empty classroom where they wouldn't be overheard. Jana told Harry everything, then showed him Chalice's note. Harry's face grew paler and paler.  
"Jana, we have to save her," he said quietly.  
"Why do you think I told you!" Jana said irritably.  
"But how?"  
"Well, that's another reason I came to you. I figured you'd come up with a plan."  
"Hold on," Harry said. Then scribbled a note to Chalice.  
"Come on, we need to get this to the Owlery." Jana nodded then followed him out the door. Both were silent with worry. Neither noticed Heather standing in a corner, silent, staring, reading their minds. As soon as they had left the Owlery, Heather rushed to her common room to find the special mirror that she used to talk to Draco.  
"Draco," she called into it. Draco's face appeared, smiling.  
"Yes love?" he asked.  
"Draco, she knows."

I sat in a cold dark room. Refusing to let Mipsy in and light my fireplace, or any of the lamps in my room. Refusing to talk to anyone. "Not that they care," I told myself. There was a sharp knock on the door, but I stayed quiet. I knew it was Draco, and I didn't feel like talking, especially not to him. He entered anyway.  
"Chalice, I need to talk to you," he said looking around for me. I kept quiet. He spotted my outline on the bed, then sat down next to me.  
"Um, Chalice, remember how you said you thought something was wrong? Well, Heather told me some very interesting news about your friend Jana and Potter." I perked up.  
"Jana told Harry?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then there is hope!"  
"Chalice, you have to understand something," Draco tried to explain, but i wasn't going to listen.  
"I don't see you trying to help me," I snapped.  
"Chalice, I can't. You know the last thing I want is for something to happen to you, but it's complicated, and I'm not really allowed to talk about it."  
"What, are you Father's right hand man?"  
Draco sighed. "There's nothing your friends can do. It's already too late."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The ritual's begun. You can't stop it."  
"What ritual? Draco, stop scaring me!"  
"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just telling you the truth."  
I stared at Draco. What was he talking about? It couldn't be too late. Harry would save me. Draco hugged me, but I pushed him away.  
"Things happen for a reason. You're destiny can't be changed. And the Dark Lord has foreseen this as your destiny." He was talking in a voice that didn't belong to him. This wasn't the Draco I knew. He'd never be the same. Especially not once I was dead.  
"You can change your destiny," I said.  
"Some people can, but not you."  
"Who are you?" I glared. Draco stood up. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart, staring at the night sky.  
"I don't really know anymore," he whispered. "But I have my own destiny to fulfill. And tonight I will fulfill it." He walked out of my room. I was left sitting there, more confused than ever. It wasn't just myself I had to save. I had to save my brother too. It seemed to me that he was being possessed by something dark and evil. But the real Draco was still there. I could tell. Then something Draco had said struck into my mind.  
"The Dark Lord had foreseen this as your destiny."  
I had been right all along. Something in this house wasn't right. And now I knew the answer. You-Know-Who really had returned. And he was planning something. Tonight.

Jana stared out the common room window. She knew what was wrong before, had just gotten worse.

I sat alone. The minutes ticked by slowly. I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. I knew just sitting there wouldn't help me any. But I didn't know what would help me. I was so confused. Everything just went from bad to worse. If I had stayed at Hogwarts, none of this would be happening. But how was I to know that coming home would be my death? The rest of the world seemed to be miles away, and here I was stuck on an uncharted island. I sat there. Thinking, throwing myself into a deeper depression. Then Jana's face came into view. She wouldn't want me to be depressed like this. She would help me get through it all. She would never let me give up. She wasn't giving up on me, so I couldn't give up on myself either. I was determined to find a way out. But how? Then it came to me. Mipsy! Maybe all those times I had shown her kindness would pay off. I was certain she knew a way for me to escape. Just as I stood up, i heard a pecking on my window. I opened the window and a snowy owl fluttered in.  
"Hedwig!" I breathed. This could only be a good sign. The letter was from Harry.  
"Help is on the way! Love, harry"  
I smiled. I would contact them as soon as I had gotten out of the house. I crept quietly out of my room, and headed down to the servants quarters.  
"Mipsy?" i called. I heard a rustling sound.  
"Miss, what are you doing down here? Master will not like this, no not at all." She had unusually good grammar for a house elf.  
"Mipsy, I need your help. I need to escape from this house without my father or anyone else knowing..."  
"And you came and asked the house elf?"  
I jumped. "Draco...I..."  
He smirked. "You're going to have to try harder than that Chalice." His voice was cold and menancing. I hated it. I just wanted to slap him.  
"Come Chalice," he grabbed my arm. It was as cold as ice. I pulled out of his grip.  
"Why should I?" I glared back. He slapped me.  
"Don't mess with me," He growled. He hit me on the head and the world went black.

I woke up, head throbbing. Where was I? Then it all came back to me. Draco, my father, You Know Who. I groaned and tried to get up.  
"Not a good idea," came an all too familiar voice in the corner.  
"And what are my reasonings for listening to you?" i hissed at Draco. He walked into the light of the fireplace. i gasped. Dark circles formed around his eyes, and his normally perfect hair was all messed up. Sadness was deep in his eyes.  
"Draco?" I whispered. "What happened?"  
"I believe it's called the Polyjuice Potion," he said.  
My jaw dropped slightly.  
"So, it wasn't really you," I said, relief flooding through me. Draco shook his head.  
"No, just my evil twin...er..triplet..." I laughed.  
"You don't know how happy I am that it wasn't you saying all those things..." I trailed off. Nothing was real anymore. How did I know now that it was the real Draco?  
"Chalice, it's me. I swear it is." And I knew it was him. Only Draco could read my mind. Without having to read my mind. If that made any sense. Well, I understood it.  
"Draco I'm scared." He pulled me close to him. This was the older protective brother I remembered.  
"I know, but don't worry. I won't let any of them touch you. By the way, do you happen to know what they are planning?"  
"Oh nothing big. Just to kill me!"  
"What?" Draco's voice was filled with disbelief.  
"Yeah, our dear old Dad's planning on murdering me for You Know Who." I lost it. I sat there crying into Draco's shoulder.  
"Chalice, I won't let them near you," Draco told me. But I knew his promise wouldn't help. Once You Know Who decided to kill someone, they didn't stand a chance. But then again, Harry had survived. More than once. And he said he was coming. If there was any hope in the world left, it was with Harry.

Jana and Harry sat in the library planning how they were going to rescue Chalice.  
"The scary thing is that her brother isn't doing anything about it," Jana commented.  
"Malfoy's a total git," Harry replied.  
"and you're girlfriend's best friend."  
"Doesn't mean I have to like him.  
"No body said you did!"  
Harry slammed his book shut.  
"I can't take this any longer! I can't just sit here and do nothing! We're going to save her, and we're going now!" Jana jumped back at his sudden outrage.  
"I think that's a stupid idea not to plan how we're going to save her, yet I'm going to agree with you. We need to save Chalice and now." Harry's green eyes were on fire.  
"Well, come on then."  
"Wait, we don't know where the Malfoy mansion is!" Jana called, running to catch up with Harry.  
"That's why first we're going to the kitchens," he replied. Jana stopped.  
"The kitchen?" she asked, but Harry didn't hear her. His mind was set on saving Chalice, and that was all he could think about.

Draco and I sat back to back, waiting. The minutes ticked by slowly.  
"Why do I feel like time should be going faster?" I asked.  
"I was wondering the same thing," Draco answered.  
"I know I'm going to die, and yet I'm waiting for it.."  
"Do we have to talk about that?"  
"No, sorry I brought it up."  
"It's ok."  
"So what should we talk about?" I was trying to make conversation to pass the time.  
"What's your favorite color?" Draco asked. I raised my eyebrows.  
"You're kidding."  
"Well...I had nothing better to say." I laughed.  
"That is so you."  
"I'm not sure whether to be offended or flattered," Draco laughed too.  
"Be optimistic. Take it as a compliment."  
"But was it meant to be a compliment?"  
"I don't know. I was merely stating how like you that was."  
"Oh, well thanks."  
And it went back to silence. I wasn't scared anymore of my fate. I didn't know why. I just had this feeling that everything would turn out all right. Maybe I had worried myself to insanity. This certainly wasn't the way I should be feeling. I gasped as Mipsy appeared out of a corner. Draco turned around.  
"What is it?" he asked. I put a finger to my lips then motioned for Mipsy to come over. She came.  
"I have a message for you miss," she whispered urgently. I nodded for her to continue. She handed me a small piece of paper then disappeared into thin air. I opened the parchment.  
"Look up." I looked up and saw and owl fluttering outside a very small window that I hadn't noticed before. Draco stood up and opened the window, since he was taller and it was out of my reach. He handed the paper that the owl had to me.  
"Chalice,  
we're here, and we're coming so hang on. harry's a genius! -jana"  
I breathed a sigh of relief. This was the reason I had been feeling so calm. My heart knew that my friends wouldn't let me down. But how they were going to find me, I wasn't sure. i didn't even know where I was. Well, I didn't know what room I was in. I turned to look at Draco, a smile on my face.  
"We're going to be ok, I just know it," I said. Draco looked at me with doubt in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. I heard a crash, a bang, a muffled curse, and then the door that I hadn't noticed burst open. Harry and Jana were standing there with...Dobby.  
"Chalice!" jana ran forward and we hugged. "I am so glad you're ok!"  
Harry interrupted. "We'd better get going. We haven't much time." Jana nodded and I followed her to the door.  
"Draco?" I said.  
"You go. I'll handle Father's wrath."  
"No. You have to come too. if you don't, then You Know Who might kill you instead!" Draco looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow.  
"chalice, i can't." My eyes filled with tears. I went over and hugged my brother.  
"Why?"  
He kissed my forehead. "It's complicated. And I don't have time. Go! I don't want to be the reason they catch you."  
"They?" Draco shook his head.  
"You're wasting time." I hugged my brother one last time, then followed Jana up the stairs. I had a feeling this would be the last time I would ever see Draco. Or at least the Draco I had grown up with. A tear slid down my cheek as we ran out the front door and into the Weasley's new car where Hermione and Ron were waiting for us. We flew up and away, over the mansion, and then it was out of sight. I should have been happier, but I knew I'd never be able to shake the guilt of leaving my brother behind.  
"Don't worry Chalice," Jana said. "He'll be ok. he'd never break a promise to you."  
I nodded. But I wasn't sure. I wasn't really sure of anything these days.

Hogwarts just wasn't the same. I lived every minute in fear. Fear that I would never see my brother again. Fear that Father would come looking for me. Fear for no reason. Nothing Harry or Jana could say or do helped. The only person who could ever make me feel better wasn't here. I cried myself to sleep at night, and had to keep myself from crying whenever I saw anything that reminded me of Draco. These days, everything did. Two days went by with no word from him, and suddenly I realized that someone else who was supposed to be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays wasn't here.  
"Hey, jana, you seen Heather lately?" i asked suddenly.  
"No, and I don't care to see her," Jana answered from the chair next to mine. She was writing a long letter to her new boyfriend David, who she had hooked up with the afternoon i had left.  
"Any chance she went home to visit her family?" I wondered.  
"i doubt it. My parents and her parents all went to some tropical island, and they invited us but we both declined. quality time isn't something we value."  
So if Heather wasn't at Hogwarts, and she wasn't with her family, then where was she? I was suspicious. Did she know about the Poly Juice potion plot with Draco? Afterall, it was she whom he was talking to that night when I first discovered my fate. It was she who told the fake Draco that I knew. But if she was in on the plot...  
"What is intriguing your brain so?" Jana asked.  
"I was thinking..."  
"Well, obviously. In less that's a way of sleeping...sitting there mumbling under your breath, staring into space." i glared at jana.  
"I think heather has something to do with my Father killing me."  
"Ok, she may be evil, but Heather's not that evil! She'd never kill anyone!"  
"She told the fake Draco that I knew!"  
"Well yeah...but..." Jana sighed.  
"Maybe it isn't the real Heather like it wasn't the real Draco. I mean honestly, how do you know who's really who?" jana said simply.  
"I think the whole world's turning to chaos," I said.  
"That's the point I've been trying to prove for years, but nobody believes you until something awful happens to them." I jumped up out of my chair.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I've got to find Harry. I have to go home." Jana looked at me in confusion.  
"You want to go back to the place where you're guaranteed death?"  
"No, but if we don't go back, then more people than just me will die. The plan's a lot bigger than we thought."  
"And you know this for sure? And what do you mean we?"  
"I mean, you and me and Harry. And I'm almost positive."  
Jana sighed again then stood up and walked over to the door where I was standing.  
"I think your boyfriend's 'save people' thing is rubbing off on you."  
I threw a pillow at her.  
"Come on, we don't have much time." I ran out the door and went to find Harry, Jana right behind me. I heard her mumble as we ran, "The things I do to save the world!"

The mansion was dark, and a storm was coming. I had a feeling this wasn't coincidence.  
"So, tell me again how you're going to save your brother?" Jana asked. I could tell she was doubtful.  
"We sneak in, get Draco, sneak out, and the world is right again," I said. I was doubtful myself.  
"But he could have come with us before, what makes you think he'll come now?"  
"I don't, which is why we'll knock him out first."  
"And we carry him how?"  
"We're witches! It's called magic!"  
"Oh, right."  
I wanted laugh, but I wasn't in the mood for laughing. I wanted to cry, but then again, I didn't. We landed on the lawn soundlessly. Well, actually, we probably weren't soundless, but the thunder was so loud you couldn't hear anything else. I shuddered as memories of past storms in this house came back. Everything was so magnified, and I was always scared. Father always disapproved of fear, so I tried not to show it. But Draco always knew better. He'd always come to my room at night and hold me, and tell me it would be all right. Now it was my turn to save him.

"Chalice?" Harry's voice brought me back to reality. Me, being the brilliant one hadn't noticed that it had started to rain, so I was soaked. My smarter friends were standing under the porch.  
"well, I guess this is it," I was trying to reassure myself. harry hugged me.  
"Everything will be ok," he whispered. I looked up into his bright green eyes, and I knew that somehow, everything would be ok. We went into the mansion. I found it weird that the door wasn't locked, but I didn't think too much about it. I probably should have known then that something was wrong.  
It all seemed too easy. We found the room that Draco and I had been in before without any trouble. But Draco wasn't there.  
"We knew you'd come back," came a cold voice from the corner.

A searing pain raced throughout my body and I fell to my knees. A high pitched laugh came from the same corner, and You Know Who stepped into the light of the fire. I heard a scream from Jana, but Harry just moved closer to me.  
"And you brought just the person I've been dying to meet," he hissed. The pain became worse when I realized I had led Harry to his death. I looked up at Harry. His face was set and glaring at You Know Who. I admired his bravery, but feared for his life.  
"Harry," I whispered.  
"Silence!" The pain seared again and I crumbled to the floor. Harry was beside me in a flash.  
"chalice," he whispered, pulling me close. i couldn't believe I had done this.  
"Harry," I sobbed. "It's all my fault."  
"What is?"  
"Because of me, you'll probably die, and he'll probably kill Jana just for fun, and Draco will probably die..." Harry hugged me closer.  
"None of this is your fault. just because you cared and have such a great heart doesn't make it your fault." He was so incredibly sweet.  
"If we're done, then we shall proceed with the plan. Lucius!"  
Someone grabbed me roughly from behind and when I turned I was looking into the cold heartless gray eyes of my father. I felt the most loathing feelings for him deep in my heart. Why had i always respected him? He was nothing but a murderer. I knew then that I wasn't going to go easily.  
"Where's Draco?" I spat. He gave a merciless laugh.  
"You're brother? Oh what a help he was. A part of the plan all along. And to think, you actually bought that story about the Poly Juice Potion. Have I taught you nothing?" My jaw dropped slightly. he had to be lying. Draco never would have done all those things to me of his own free will.  
"But of course he wasn't of his own free will," came You Know Who's cold voice. I was too weak to even try to look at him.  
"Let's just say he was...possessed." Father threw me against the wall and vines shot out and held me there. I fought against them, but it was no use.  
"Now, let the ceremony begin." I looked to jana and Harry for help, but Jana seemed to be frozen to the spot, and the same kind of vines were holding Harry back.  
"You see dear child, it is the blood that runs in your veins that we need to complete my immortality. Of course, I could kill your father, but he is such a faithful servant. And your brother will be very useful in the future. He did help us catch young Heather here, who's blood is also needed." i gasped. Heather suddenly appeared, chained to the wall also. But it seemed as if she had been knocked out. Then Draco entered, wearing Death Eater robes. i looked at him in disbelief. I felt betrayed and used. Flashbacks of my childhood were flooding through my mind. Draco was always there, wiping away my tears, making me feel better. And I remembered why we had come back. To save my best friend. This wasn't the real Draco. And I was the only one who could get the real Draco back. But how?

The world was spinning. There was nothing I could do. This was it. My death. And the death of the only person who had noticed me in the crowd. And I guess, in a way it was the death of Draco. Tears were falling down my face and I didn't want to show weakness, but I just couldn't help it. Life was over. I looked at Draco, his face hidden in the darkness of his hood. he wasn't wearing the mask.  
"Now let me think, what would be the most painful way to kill her and still get the blood we need. We can't just use the Avada Kedavra curse," I head You Know Who say to my father.  
"If I may my lord, perhaps whatever curse we use should be performed by Draco, as that would hurt her more emotionally," Father suggested.  
"Yes. Excellent thinking Lucius. There is more than just physical pain. And often the emotional pain hurts worse."  
Great. Not only would I be killed painfully, I would be killed by my brother painfully. But I didn't care. I found that I was losing sight of everything that was important to me very quickly. And I'd only been tied up for ten minutes. Although it felt like a lifetime. Draco was standing completely still and I realized something. If You Know Who was standing somewhere beside me, then Draco couldn't possibly be possessed at this exact moment. So why wasn't he doing anything? Because, I thought. He doesn't care. He never did. He never will. He'll never regret a thing. I doubt he was even possessed for very long before he switched to the dark side.  
"That would blow her to pieces," I heard my father say. I cringed. I didn't want to be blown up. I didn't want to die at all, but there wasn't exactly much I could do. I looked around the room one last time.  
"Goodbye Draco," I said to myself. "Goodbye Harry. Goodbye Ja-" I stopped. Where was Jana? She had been standing there a few minutes before, and now she was gone. I knew she hadn't been taken. As if to answer my thoughts, I heard a voice behind me.  
"I'm cutting the vines, I've already cut Harry's, be careful, and get out."  
Once again, Jana had come to my rescue. She was such a great friend. I mean, how many of your friends would save your life twice? I wasn't out yet, so my life was still at stake. I could hear my father still discussing which spell to use with You Know Who, so I figured this would be my last chance. I slipped out of the vines and crouched down, crawling in the shadows towards the door. I was almost there when a hand grabbed me from behind. I whirled around and was looking into the cold gray eyes of my brother. I held my breath. I had no hope now.  
"Draco," I whispered, pleading. Maybe there was still part of the old Draco somewhere inside his soul. His steel eyes softened.  
"This time don't come back for me," he whispered. "I can't change anything. I have to be a Death Eater, there's nothing I can do."  
"There is something you can do, you're just not brave enough to do it!" Draco looked away from me.  
"I can't run away from the Dark Lord."  
"But you can turn away and betray the people who need you the most. The people who have been here for you. The people who care about you, and love you. You can just give us to him. And not feel guilt." At this point the tears were just flowing endlessly.  
"Fine," I said. "Be a Death Eater. It's the fate you deserve." Draco looked me in the eyes, then released his grip. I took one last look then silently crept through the door and up the stairs. I found Jana and Harry waiting for me there.  
"I'm so sorry I brought you two into this," I sobbed. Harry pulled me close.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't save Draco," he said. I looked up a little shocked. That was the first time I had ever heard him use Draco's first name and not just use Malfoy. Jana nodded.  
"Come on, we better get out of here before they notice you're gone."  
"I wish we could have at least saved Heather," I said.  
"Don't worry about it. She's immortal, she can't die. Which is probably why he needed her blood too."  
Not feeling any better, only worse, we headed out into the fierce storm. We got into the Weasley's new flying car, and headed back to Hogwarts. I watched the mansion disappear one last time, and I knew I'd never be back.  
"I'm sorry Draco," I whispered. "I tried."

There were only two days of the winter break left. I barely talked, ate or slept. Most of the time I just sat out near the lake, and if the weather was bad, I would sit in the common room and stare out the window at the lake.  
"I've had enough!" Jana suddenly yelled one day.  
"Enough of what?" I asked quietly.  
"Of your depression. I understand he was your brother and what a tough time you're going through, but you're just going deeper into a black hole. You have to be strong. You and I are going to go visit Harry and David."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes!" Jana grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the common room. Harry and David were in the library. David and Jana went over to a corner. Harry just held me in his arms. I wanted to cry, but I had cried all of my tears, and no more would come.  
"He's probably out killing innocent muggles," I said.  
"Malfoy's not a killer," Harry replied.  
"Now that he's a Death Eater he is. And do you have to call him malfoy? It's my last name too. Why can't you just use his real name."  
"Sorry. He's been my enemy for so long, I'm not used to it." I sighed.  
"There's nothing more you could have done. You tried. That's all we can ask."  
"But..." Harry silenced me with a soft kiss. I melted. He was so perfect. He always knew the right thing to say and the right thing to do to make me feel better.  
"I love you," he whispered into my ear. I looked into his beautiful green eyes.  
"I love you too," I whispered back. He smiled, then pulled me into a hug again.

Later that night, I was walking around the lake. The stars were shining, the moon was bright, the lake was serene, and everything seemed so perfect. For the first time in weeks, I felt happy. Peaceful. Jana was right. I needed to be strong and get over this. What happened had happened, and there was nothing I could do. It wasn't my fault. I sat down on the same rock where Harry and I had shared our first kiss. The rock where Draco had approved of my dating Harry. I smiled to myself. I had so many good memories of Draco, why should I remember only the recent events. I laughed out loud, and felt even happier. It started raining, but I didn't care.  
The rain felt good. It washed away all the bad things and left only room for the good things in my life. I stood up, my face towards the sky. I closed my eyes and let the cold drops fall on my face. I opened my mouth to catch some of the water. It was a such a peaceful moment.  
"Well this is an interesting sight to see."  
I opened my eyes, not believing it. I turned my head so fast it cracked my neck.  
"Oh my gosh!" i screamed jumping off the rock as fast as I could.  
"Whoa! Don't kill me!"  
I stopped running, almost knocking him over. I looked up into the soft grey eyes of my best friend.  
"How did you...I mean...Oh Draco!"  
I hugged him, causing us both to fall to the ground. Draco laughed and I released him.  
"You were right," he said softly.  
"about..."  
"Everything. I realized I was my own person and that I didn't have to be what Father wanted me to be. I mean look at you." I smiled.  
"How'd you escape?"  
"Same way you did. Only I had to get Heather first. I feel so bad about leading her there. Although she doesn't remember any of it, but I think I should probably tell her what happened anyway. I mean, I love her, and she deserves the truth."  
"Draco Malfoy, I do believe that is the most profound thing you've ever said."  
"Thank you m'dear." I laughed. I knew this was the real Draco. Not the possessed one.  
"So how mad do you think Father will be?" I asked.  
"My advice is that neither of us go home ever again," Draco replied.  
"Then where do you suggest we go?"  
"Hm...hadn't thought of that one." I rolled my eyes. Jana came out of the front doors and I waved to her. She came running over.  
"I have great news!" she said.  
"Me too!" I replied. Draco stood up and Jana gasped.  
"You're alive and non possessed!" She screamed, hugging Draco too. He was rather taken aback by this gesture, but smiled.  
"Is that even a word?"  
Jana smirked. "It is now."  
"But of course, whatever you say goes."  
"Draco be nice!" I said. He gave me one of his innocent looks.  
"But I am being nice," he said sweetly. I hit him on the arm.  
"Ow"  
"That didn't hurt."  
"But it could have."  
"But it didn't so stop being a baby and get over it." Draco stuck his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes again then turned to Jana who was laughing at us.  
"So what was your good news?"  
"My mom said that you can stay with us this summer. The entire summer. So you won't have to go home!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"   
"Thank you!" I was so incredibly happy that I wouldn't have to go back to death manor.  
"Oh, I guess Draco can come too if he wants," Jana added, remembering that he needed a place to stay now too. Draco smiled.  
"Thanks. I know we'll get to be great friends," he said, using his trademark smirk.  
"Haha, I'm sure," said Jana, smirking back. I laughed. This summer was going to be awesome.

The rest of the school year flew by. And it was the happiest time of my life. i had harry, friends, and Draco was actually being nice to everyone. He and Harry had become friends. Not good friends, but friends none the less. And that was good enough for me. We took our O.W.L.S, and they all were really easy. Although Ron, Harry, Jana and Draco disagreed. Heather Hermione and I told them they should have studied more. Although Heather never studied. She was just naturally brilliant.  
It was the last day at Hogwarts, and we were at the feast. I was sitting next to Harry, who was next to Ron. Draco was on my other side, and Heather was on his other side. Jana was across from me next to David and Hermione.  
"I can't believe it's our last night," Jana sighed.  
"I'm gonna miss all of you," I said.  
"We'll miss you too!" Jana said tearfully.  
"What if I never see you again?"  
"That would be horrible!"  
"Terrible!"  
"Really really bad!"  
"Um, we're staying with you over the summer Jana, remember?" Draco cut in. Relief swept over Jana's face.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
"Me too," I said, smiling. Draco looked amazed at our stupidity, but didn't say anything. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. The feast was finished and we all headed back to our dorms. I couldn't get to sleep. For the first time ever, I wouldn't have to go home and be ridiculed by my father. I must have fallen asleep at some point during the night, because the next thing I knew, Jana was shaking me awake.  
"Come on, we have to be in the Great Hall in an hour and you have to finish packing," she said. I rolled over and fell onto the floor.  
"ow..."  
"Hurry up!" jana yelled across the room. I stood up shakily, yawned, then got dressed and finished packing. We put our trunks with everyone else's in the middle of the common room, then headed to the Great Hall. We quickly found Harry, David, Hermione, and Ron. Harry pulled me into a hug, then kissed me.  
"I don't know how I'll survive over the summer without you," he said. I smiled.  
"I don't think that will be too hard for the famous Harry Potter," I said, standing on my tip toes so I could kiss him. I wasn't exactly tall.  
"Hey," Draco said from behind me. I was about a centimeter away from Harry. I rolled my eyes then turned around.  
"Great timing," I said sarcastically.  
"I always have great timing," he smirked. I smirked back.  
"Whoa, that's freaky," Jana said.  
"What is?" I asked.  
"You two look exactly the same when you do that."  
"Could it possibly have to do with the fact that we're twins?" Draco asked sarcastically. jana glared at him.  
"Well, I can tell this summer will be very interesting," I said. Harry laughed.  
"Have tons of fun." he grinned. McGonagall appeared then and ushered all of us out the doors and into the carriages that would take us to Hogsmeade station. Once at the station we all found a compartment on the train together. Draco and Jana were still arguing.  
"You think they'll ever stop?" David asked.  
"Nope," i said simply. He sighed.  
We spent a memorable train ride playing Exploding Snap, Gobstones, eating Chocolate Frogs, and just talking. We pulled into King's Cross Station, and I was sad to be going...well, it wasn't home...but yeah...  
"There's my mom," Jana said, pointing to a tall woman who looked an awfully lot like Jana. I turned to say my final goodbyes. I thanked Hermione and Ron for everything, then turned to Harry.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you next year," he said.  
"yeah." Harry smiled then leaned down and kissed me.  
"Don't forget me," he said.  
"I could never forget you." Draco came over and said we should be going.  
"I swear you're trying to ruin my love life," I accused him.  
"No, I'm just being the older overprotective brother." I raised my eyebrows.  
"You're not older."  
"So? I can still act like an older overprotective brother." He grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes then followed him into King's Cross.


	2. Draco's Twin Part II

Draco's Twin: Part II

Chalice

Splash.  
"Draco!" I screamed, jumping up at the sudden cold wetness. I glared at him. He tried to look innocent, but the mischievous grin won out.  
"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" I grabbed my glass of water and ran after him. Unfortunately he jumped in the pool, so he was wet anyway. I put on my best pout.  
"No fair!"  
He swam around lazily.  
"Is too fair." Jana came out of the house.  
"Chalice, you're all wet," she commented.   
"Thanks to my evil twin over there," I said, getting a towel to dry off. It was the middle of the summer and we had decided to hang out at the pool in Jana's backyard. Her house was so cool. A lot better than Death Manor anyway.  
Jana pulled off the clothes she was wearing over her bathing suit.  
"I love your suit!" I said. It was green, with blue swirls that matched her eyes. the top tied around her neck, and the bottoms tied at the sides.  
"Thanks," she said. I noticed that someone else loved Jana's suit too.  
"uh, Draco?" I said, a smirk on my face. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in.  
"Huh? Oh, um...how is everyone?" he said, going pink in the cheeks. I raised my eyebrows then jumped in the pool. Jana carefully walked down the steps.  
"That's no fun, you gotta make a splash!" I said, flicking water at her. She dove under, then came up laughing. I noticed Draco staring again.   
"Draco," i said laughingly, pulling him back to reality. He blushed.  
"I think I'll go in. The sun's really getting to me," he said, climbing out of the pool.  
"Whatever," I said, diving into the cool water. When I came up I saw someone different staring this time.

Jana  
Wow. I'd never noticed just how hott Draco was before. And god was he well built. Although we disagreed a lot, I was glad he was staying here over the summer. I'd bought a new swim suit, hoping he'd notice me more. But why did I want him to notice me? I had David. And Draco was with Heather. I sighed.  
"Jana?" Chalice said, her brother's smirk on her face.  
"What?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.  
Oh great, I thought. She suspects something. Chalice was good at that. I climbed out the pool, then sat down by it, letting my feet hang in the water. Chalice got out and sat beside me.  
"Do tell what's going through your brain," she said.  
"My brain is too complicated to tell," I said.  
"Well, those things happen."  
"Yes..."  
"All right then, tell me why you were staring at my brother as he walked back to the house." I could feel my face turning red.  
"I was not staring at Draco," I said defensively.  
"Yes you were," Chalice said.  
"Why would I stare at your brother?"  
" 'Cause you think he's cute."  
"What? When have I thought this?"  
"You told me at school, remember. You said, 'You know, Draco is pretty cute.' " Dang. How did she remember these things?  
"Harry's coming over later," I said, trying to change the subject. It didn't work.  
"No changing the subject," Chalice said. "But you're off the hook this time. If Harry's coming over, then I need to shower and change." I laughed.  
"You go do that."  
Chalice walked back to the house, and I sat by the pool alone, staring at my reflection in the water. An image of Draco appeared in my mind and I shook my head. I couldn't like my best friend's brother. I just couldn't.

Jana

A million thoughts were pounding in my head. I kept seeing Draco's face. I sat by the pool, just thinking. I loved David. There was no possible way I could like Draco.  
"Hey." I turned around and saw David. A smile spread across my face.  
"Hey!" I said, running up to him and giving him a long kiss. He looked kind of dazed. Happy, but dazed.  
"Chalice said you were out here," he said. Something seemed to be bothering him. But I couldn't put my finger on what it was.  
"Yeah. Is Harry here?" I asked. David nodded. What was wrong, I wanted to ask. But I knew he'd never admit that anything was wrong. David kind of kept to himself, which was one of the things I found so adorable about him.  
"So," I said. He just kinda sat there, staring into the pool. A little voice at the back of my mind was telling me to read his thoughts.  
"No!" I said.  
"What?" David said.  
"Oh, um... nothing."  
"Ok." I stood up.  
"I need to go for a walk," I said. David stood up too.  
"Want me to come?" he asked.  
"No, I just need to.. think.." I walked to the gardens we had behind the pool. I sat down on a bench. I was so confused right now.

Chalice  
Harry arrived and we took a walk to the gardens. I saw David leaving from them, but I didn't think anything about it. We walked for a while, and talked a little. Harry was such a great guy. He left and I walked around the gardens. I heard a sound coming from somewhere near me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I turned a corner and found Jana sitting on a bench, crying her eyes out. I ran over.  
"Jana! What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She looked up at me, her eyes all puffy.  
"David broke up with me," she sobbed.  
"Oh jana, I'm so sorry!" She shook her head.  
"That's not the worst part of it."  
"What is?" She sniffed.  
"He broke up with me because.."  
"Because what?"  
"Because he likes Heather."

Chalice

The rest of the night was sad and dark. Jana refused to come out of her room, even when Draco mad his special spaghetti.  
"I can't be happy," I said, sitting across the table from him, twirling around my cold spaghetti.  
"And I can't be happy if you're not happy," he said, not eating either.  
"She's my best friend, I can't help but worry about her."  
"I thought I was your best friend," Draco said, pouting a little.  
"Now is not the time for jokes Draco," I said sternly. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I stood up.  
"I'm going to check on Jana," I said. Draco stopped me.  
"You've been trying all day to make her feel better. Let me try," and he walked up the stairs to Jana's room. I sat back down at the table.  
What could he possibly do to help jana? They always fought. I had this bad feeling that she would come out feeling worse. But something else in my head was telling me that this was the right thing. That Draco talking to her would somehow helped. I sighed. Life was getting way too complicated. 

Jana

What was the point of life anymore? David was gone, light was gone, colors were gone. I was crushed. Completely.My heart had been shattered into a million trillion billion pieces. And there was no way anything could fix it. I had cried all my tears, but I wanted to keep crying. So I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I was hurt and angry. Angry at Heather. Which I really didn't have a reason to be mad at her. It wasn't her fault that David like her a lot more than he liked me. But then again, it could be. But she had Draco, why would she want David?  
There was a knock on the door and I was brought out of my sorrowful cloud. I didn't anwser, because I knew it was Chalice, and I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. The door opened. But it wasn't Chalice who entered.  
"Draco?" I said.  
"Hey," he answered, sitting on the end of my bed. I sat up.  
"If you're here sending a message from Chalice," I started, but he silenced me.  
"I'm here because I'm worried about you. David wasn't worth anything. You can do better than that. You deserve better than that. And you certainly don't deserve to have your heart broken ever." I was beginning to see what Chalice had meant about him not being totally evil. I smiled.  
"It hurts more knowing he left me for my evil cousin," I said, staring at the floor.  
"She's not evil. Ok, well, not totally evil. I mean she's not the greatest person in the world, but uh…. Just promise you won't tell her anything I said." I laughed.  
"You're horrible. Talking about your girlfriend behind her back."  
"Like she doesn't know everything that goes through my head."  
"True. She abuses her power."  
"Just a little." Draco put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He smelled really good. I looked up and found myself getting lost in his grey eyes. They seemed different thatn before. Clearer, more….something. Draco leaned down and kissed me. And all seemed right with the world.

jana  
I woke up the next morning and found a note from Draco on my bedside table. He asked me to meet him in the garden at 10. I knew he wanted to make sure that we both understood that the kiss meant nothing. I sighed then rolled over.  
I walked out to the garden half an hour early. I needed to sort out my thoughts. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be with Draco. But last night had been the happiest night of my life. Just being with him made me feel better about Draco. And the kiss... I shuddered as a cool breeze drifted over the bushes. I was wearing a sleeveless pink top and a pair of shorts. I saw Draco walking over, and I had an impulse to run over and hug him. But I refrained.  
"Hey," he said, avoiding my eyes. Or maybe I was imagining that he was purposely avoiding my eyes.  
_Read his mind,_ came a voice at the back of my head. But I shook it away. I refused to break the law. Plus, I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know what he was thinking.  
"Hey," I answered, now avoiding his eyes. Heather had once told me that you didn't need special powers to know what someone was thinking. That all you had to do was look at the emotion in their eyes. I was starting to wish that the kiss had never happened. Everything felt too awkaward.  
_Erase it from his memory,_ came the voice again. I looked up. That might work. But it was forbidden. I could be sentenced to Azkaban if I was ever caught.  
_Who would know?_ I would know. I knew I that there would be many nights when I would reflect back on the kiss. On being held in Draco's arms. I was so lost and confused right now. I loved David, but he had broken my heart. And now I was beginning to think I liked my best friend's brother. There was no way he liked me. He just didn't. _Then why did he kiss you? _Because... well, I don't know! The voice in my head was beginning to annoy me. Partially because it made such sense.  
I jumped up from the bench in frustration. Draco took a step back.  
"Jana, I need to talk to you about last-" he didn't finish. Because I broke the law. I erased the kiss from his memory. He'd never have to worry about it. I'd never have to worry about. And this way I didn't ruin things for Heather. Draco stood there confused.  
"Um, what was I about to say?" he said.  
"You were asking me if I knew where Heather was," I said.  
"Who's Heather?"  
"Your girlfriend."  
"Right. And you are?"  
"Jana. Your sister's best friend." I wasn't sure what was going on.  
"Ok. So I have a sister. Her name would be?"  
"Chalice." i was staring at him in disbelief. What was he playing at?  
"Allright. Who am I?"  
I just kept staring. Then it hit me what had happened. In my frustration I had accidentally erased his entire memory. Not just the kiss. i grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the house. I had to find Chalice. I had screwed up. Majorly.

chalice

I was saying goodbye to Harry on the phone when Jana burst in the door with Draco looking utterly confused.  
"chalice! I did something bad, and I'm going to be sent to Azkaban, and ...and...I'm a horrible person!" she started crying. I rushed to her side.  
"jana! calm down, and tell me exactly what's wrong," I said. She looked up at me.  
"Ok, last night when I was feeling all sad because of David, Draco came in, and we talked, and he made me feel better, and then he kissed me, and why are you smiling?" I laughed.  
"No reason." Jana glared at me.  
"Just continue," I said.  
"Right, well this morning I found a note from him saying he wanted to meet me in the garden, so I went to the garden, and this voice in my head told me I should just delete from his memory us ever kissing because I knew it was messing everyone's life up, so I decided to, but I was so frustrated that I accidentally kinda sorta...erased more than just the memory of the kiss."  
"How much more?"  
"Like...his entire memory," jana said quietly.  
"WHAT!"  
"I didn't mean to! I was just so confused and lost and...Chalice, they're going to send me to Azkaban!"  
"No they're not, because they aren't going to find out what you accidentally did." Jana sniffed.  
"You mean you'll help me reverse my mistake."  
"I'll help you in any way I can." Jana smiled.  
"Thank you Chalice!" I smiled back, then looked over at Draco who had silently been watching us. He stood up when he saw me looking at him.  
"Hi, I'm um...," he said, looking from me to Jana.  
"You're Draco. Draco Malfoy, and I'm your sister, Chalice," I said.  
"Yeah, she said I had a sister," he answered then turned to Jana. "Your name's Jana right?"  
"Yeah," Jana said, slightly smiling. Draco smiled back at her. I smiled watching them. it didn't take a genious to see that jana was falling for my brother. And by the looks of it, he was falling for her too. Afterall, they had kissed. Maybe this wouldn't turn out to be such a bad accident. Then I remembered Heather. She probably wouldn't be too happy with Jana right now.   
"Jana," I said, sorry for breaking the Jana/Draco trance.  
"Hm?" she said, still staring into Draco's eyes.  
"We have to keep Heather away from all of us until we fix this. We need to keep everyone away," I said.  
"Why?"  
"Because, you don't want to get caught, and wouldn't it be better to keep this little incident between the three of us?"  
"Yeah," Jana nodded in agreement.  
"So is there anyway you can reverse what you've done?"  
"No, I don't get that power until I'm 17."  
"Ok, so that would be in another year... Allright, Plan B."  
"What's Plan B?" Jana asked hopefully.  
"Figure out another way to reverse it," I answered.  
"That sounds hard. Is there a Plan C?"  
"Yeah. Wait and hope it wears off."  
"I think we better go with Plan B."  
I nodded. Draco was really quiet. Probably because he had no idea what was going on. I grabbed his arm.  
"First a tour of the house, then we'll teach you how to be yourself," I said, leading him out of the kitchen. Jana followed.

chalice  
After the tour of the house we went back to kitchen and explained everythin to Draco. He seemed to not believe us about the whole magic part.   
"Yeah, sure. Everything's _magical_," he said sarcastically. I was ready to smack him. Jana seemed more sympathetic. Probably because she felt like this was all her fault.  
"We can't prove it to you right now because we're not allowed to use magic outside of school until we're 17," she said.  
"Well, I'll take your word for it then," he said. And I knew he was serious.  
"Oh now you believe us!" I said.  
"Chalice sit before you hurt yourself," Jana said calmly. I sat down and pouted. He believed whatever she said, even if I said the same thing first. I stood up again.  
"I'm going to make lunch. Jana, just keep explaining," I walked off. I was in a bad mood now. More frustrated than anything else.

Jana  
I watched Chalice walk out of the room. What was her problem and why was she snapping at everything?  
"Is she always like that?" Draco asked. I shook my head.  
"She's just in one of here rarely ever seen bad moods," I said. Draco nodded then looked around the room.  
"Nice house," he commented. "Wish I could remember mine." I doubted that.  
"You don't want to remember your house, or the rest of your family, believe me."  
"Why?" His eyes were so full of curiosity. But I felt that Chalice should be the one to explain why they were staying with me this summer.  
"Ask chalice later," I said, trying to brush the topic aside.  
He looked like he was about to ask something else, but then thought better of it.  
"Well, I'm glad we're here," he said, taking my hand. I looked up from the floor into his beautiful gray eyes. He smiled. but I couldn't. I stood up taking by hand away.  
"I've got to go," I stammered, then I quickly walked out of the room. I didn't want to get involved with anyone, especially someone who had a girlfriend that they would go back to as soon as their memory returned. I couldn't handle having my heartbroken again so soon. i couldn't handle the pain, the agony, the good memories that I had tried to forget yet couldn't. Love wasn't an easy thing to get over. But I wasn't falling in love with Draco. I couldn't be falling in love. I wouldn't let myself. I mean look where it had led me before.

"Why David!" I yelled as I collapsed on my bed, tears flowing down my cheeks. I missed him. I needed him. I needed someone. I felt so alone in the world. How could there have ever been laughter and happiness in my life before? I had given David my entire heart and he had ripped it to pieces. I wanted to die. I looked over at my bedside table where my picture of David still sat. If only I could go back in time. _You can._ No, I've already broken one law, I can't break another. _Technically, it's not breaking the law. _You're a very bad conscience, you know that? _You're stuck with me, get used to it. _Or maybe you could change your attitude! _Without me, you would be nothing._ Without you, I wouldn't be in this mess! _i have an angelic side too. _I doubt that. _Where do you think all your guilty feelings come from? _This is insane, I'm talking to a voice in my head. _Everyone has a voice in thier head. They just don't all acknowledge that it's there. _I am insane. Maybe I should be sent to Azkaban. But it's so lonely there. _You wouldn't be alone, you'd have me! _Again, I would be all alone. _Fine, be that way. I'm not talking to you. _Go, I don't care. I'd probably be better off without you!  
I waited for an answer but none came.  
"Great," I said. "I'm in a fight with the voice in my head."  
"that doesn't sound good," Chalice said, entering my room with a plate of sandwiches.  
"It sounds insane!" I answered.  
"Oh come on, everyone has a voice in their head!"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"You sound just like my conscience."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"I'm not sure." Chalice laughed.  
"Well, I'll leave you to sort things out with your little voice friend," she said, standing up, but leaving the plate.  
"I'd hardly call her a friend,"I said.  
"You might want to be nicer to her, someday you may really need her." I rolled my eyes as Chalice left. I ate the sandwiches then went downstairs. I saw Draco out by the pool, so I went out there too.  
"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him.  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
"Do you hate me for erasing your memory?" I asked. I know it was pretty forward, but I needed reassurance that I wasn't evil.  
"I don't think I could hate you if I wanted to," he answered, staring into the waters of the pool. I could feel my face going red.  
"I want the honest truth," I said. He looked up.  
"I gave you the truth."  
"I erased your entire memory, you have to hate me!"  
"Says who?"  
"Well, actually, there's this, I wouldn't call her a friend, but um... nevermind."  
Draco raised his eyebrows making him look too much like chalice. I started laughing.  
"What?" he asked.  
"It's so funny to see the things that you and Chalice do exactly the same," I said.  
He looked at me like I was insane. This didn't bother me because I was starting to believe I was.  
I stopped laughing and stared into the pool. The silence was unbearable, but I had nothing to say. Draco stood up and went back inside. I watched him leave with an ache in my heart. _You're falling for him, and there's no denying it._

chalice  
Draco came back in from outside and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Does Jana have a boyfriend?" he asked.  
"No, not anymore, but you do so do even think about it," I answered.  
"I have a boyfriend?"  
"No, you have a girlfriend. That's what I meant."  
"Oh." He looked out the windwo towards the pool where jana was.  
"She told me to ask you about my family and why I don't want to remember my house," he said, still staring out the window. I stopped claeaning the dishes, letting the suds fall down my arms. I sighed.  
"It's not a happy story," I said.  
"I don't care. I want to remember anything I can."  
"Well, ok. See, our Father isn't exactly the nicest person in the world. He works for this evil wizard who's name no one ever speaks, he's that bad, and well this year he and the evil wizard had this evil plan..." I told him everything about the winter holidays. Well, almost everything. I didn't tell him about how he had acted and the whole issue between me and him and how he was involved in the plan at all. Some how it just seemed better to leave that out. when I finished, Draco was silent for a moment.  
"Can I aks you something?" he said.  
"Sure," I answered.  
"What was jana trying to erase from my memory in the first place before she messed up?"  
It was my turn to be silent.  
"I think that's something you should talk to Jana about," I said quietly, then went back to washing the dishes.

jana  
I just sat by the pool. _You need to stop being in denial _And you need to shut up! _Somebody's in a bad mooood _I glared at myself. Which now seems like a stupid thing to do. _I guess I never introduced myself formally _How does the voice in your head introduce itself formally? _My name's Nicola _You have a name? _but of course. How else would you be able to tell me apart from all the other voices you hear? _I don't hear other voices. _That's what you think _I glared at myself again then walked back to the house.  
"Chalice, i think i'm going insane," i said.  
"Aren't we all insane?" she asked. I took out a towel and helped her dry the dishes.  
"Maybe." Draco walked in and I couldn't help but notice how cute he was looking in a pair of jeans a plain white shirt. _boy is he se y! _Isn't he though...wait! Stop messing with my brain Nicola! _I'm not messing with your brain. You thought that on your own._  
"Uh, jana, you ok?" Chalice asked.  
"Sorry, I was having a fight with that little voice friend of mine," I answered.  
"Right." _Little voice friend? What am I, 5? _You know you're starting to get on my nerves. _You'll thank me someday. Trust me _I highly doubted that.

chalice  
Oh my gosh. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. The world seemed far away. Fear gripped my heart. I thought we were safe. But I was wrong. He followed us. He followed us here. Jana's parents were away in some Carribean Island. They had won a free trip there and had left last week. I knew now who had set up the contest. I was hiding in the hall closet. Scared to death. Completely. I opened the door an inch to see if he had entered the house. I didn't see anything. I silently crept out and peeked out the window to see if he was still standing at the door. There was no one there. I don't know why I was walking so silently.  
Jana was still sitting out by the pool. Outside wasn't safe. Inside probably wasn't either. Then I remembered Draco. He was probably in the most danger. He was the most vulnerable since he had lost his memory. I found him in his room.   
"Draco, we have to hide!" I whispered.  
"Why?" he asked. I put a finger to my mouth then motioned for him to follow me. We were heading back downstairs when there came a scream.  
"Jana!" Draco said. i held him back. As much as I wanted to run to see if she was ok, I knew it was too dangerous.

jana  
I had gone back out to the pool when we finished the dishes. I just wanted to be alone. Without anyone, including Nicola. But thankfully it seemed she had gone elsewhere. I was staring into the waters when I saw him. He was standing next to me, an evil glint in his eyes. I turned around and was face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
"hello, you must be jana," he said, smirk on his face. I screamed. Him being here could only mean one thing. Draco and Chalice were in trouble. Deep trouble.  
He put his hand over my mouth to stop my screaming.  
"You really think that wise?" he hissed. I bit him. He cursed then shot a spell at me. I dodged it then ran towards the house. He sent more spells at me but kept missing. I threw open the door then closed it and locked it. I ran as fast as I could to the staircase. Chalice and Draco were waiting there.  
"You...two...have ... to get out!" I whispered, out of breath. Chalice nodded.  
"I know, I saw him too. Jana, what are we going to do?" she said. Her face was whiter than chalk and I knew she was scared to death. Draco look concerned, but I knew he didn't understand.  
"You ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just scared,"I said. Chalice was too scared to give me on of those 'you like him and he likes you!' looks. For that I was thankful.  
There was a crash and Chalice and I both screamed. She grabbed my arm.  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's here!" she sait tears forming in here eyes.  
"come on," I said, grabbing them each by the arm. "I know a place where we can hide." I walked down the hall to the picture of my dead great-aunt.  
"Milanotheus," I said, tapping her right eye with my wand. The picture swung back to reveal a tunnel.  
"Go down the tunnel and don't turn back. I have to seal this back up, but I'll be righ there," I said. Chalice nodded then climbed in the tunnel and disappeared into darkness. Draco turned and hugged me before he went in after her. I was dazed for a few seconds, but then I heard the pounding of Mr. Malfoy's feet on the stairs. I climbed in the tunnel then closed the portrait.  
"Zilanotheus," I whispered, sealing it. I crawled down the tunnel after Draco and Chalice.

jana

I found chalice and Draco at the end of the tunnel staring at the beautiful room it led to.  
"Nice for a hiding place, isn't it," i said, smiling.  
"You mean this was built specifically for hiding?" Chalice asked in awe.  
"By my great aunt. She uh...had a few enemies. And she was paranoid. thought everyone was out to get her. She's in St. Mungo's now."  
"Wow. This room is so beautiful."  
I nodded, still smiling. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting up the room. There was a fire place to the far end, with two big comfy chairs facing it. A long couch was against the right wall, and agains the left wall was a high cabinet filled with all sorts of survival things.  
"I bet there's floo powder in here somewhere. Maybe we could go to someone else's house," I said, opening the cabinet. Chalice giggled.  
"What?" i said, turning around and raising an eyebrow.  
"Somebody hasn't taken their eyes off you since we got here," she said, grinning.  
"He has a girldfriend," i said.  
"So?"  
"So, why get involved in anything. He'll just go back to her when he gets his memory back."  
"Maybe not. I mean, he kissed you before didn't he?"  
"Well, yeah, but that was different."  
"How?"  
"I don't know, it just was!" I turned back to the cabinet. I could tell that Chalice was rolling her eyes.  
"Why do you want us to be together so badly?" I asked, turning back around.  
She smiled.  
"You two just look cute together. That's all."  
"Yeah, and what happens when one of us breaks the other's heart? Who are you supposed to feel sorry for!"  
"I don't have to chose sides. And why do you have to be so negative. Maybe you two will end up living happily ever after."  
"That's not going to happen."  
"Why not?" she asked simply.  
"Because!" i yelled. "Things just don't happen that way. The minute you fall in love the guy goes and breaks your heart, and do you know how much that hurts! To fall in love and not be loved in return!" Tears streamed down my face as the pain of Davide came back. I ran over to a corner of the room and cried. chalice left me alone. But Draco couldn't.  
"Jana, it's painful to like someone, but not be allowed to," he said softly, pulling me clost to him. I looked up into his clear gray eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"I've fallen for you, but I have a girlfriend I don't care about. I just want to be with you. Forever."  
"You can't fall for me," i whispered, looking at the ground. He raised my chin up so that it was and inch from his face.  
"And yet I have," he said, his voice barely audible. And then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. Our kiss became rather passionate, until I pulled back.  
"I can't," I said.  
"Why?" he asked, his eyes filled with hurt.  
"I don't want to be hurt again."  
He leaned down and kissed me again.  
"I would never hurt you," he said, and I believed him.

chalice

Watching Jana and my brother was the cutest thing ever. They were most definitely meant to be together. I turned away when their kissing got a little out of hand.  
"uh, jana," I said, not wanting to ruin their moment, but knowing it'd be better if I were somewhere else.  
"Yeah?" she called from the corner.  
"Is there another room I could go to so I can leaver you two alone?"  
I turned around grinning. She was giving me one of those looks that said, 'you're so funny' but at the same time 'yes, please leave.'  
"You could try that door right there," she said, pointing to a golden door. "You don't think my great aunt slept in here do you?" she said, laughing. I opened the door to reveal a bedroom with a gigantic fluffy bed.  
"Your aunt really lived the good life," I said, walking in and closing the door behind me.

jana

I laughed as Chalice left. My Aunt was pretty rich. We stayed in her house every summer. Draco put his arms around me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around to face him, and once again found myself staring into his eyes. He kissed my cheek then leaned in close.  
"I love you," he whispered into my ear. I was shocked at first. But then I realized that I loved him too.  
"I love you too," I answered. He smiled, then leaned down and kissed me again. I had never been happier in my life. Draco and I just stayed there in the corner, enjoying just being together. I fell asleep in his arms, completely content. Little did I know what horrors the morning would bring.

chalice

I laid in the big fluffy bed, drifting in and out of sleep. There was a nice fire going in the fireplace, and I could see the outline of the door that led to the room where Jana and Draco were. I sat bolt upright. That wasn't the same door. In fact, I looked around the entire room, and I couldn't find the door I had come through. I walked over to the new door and stopped. I heard muffled voices coming from the other side. I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear better. I heard a shout, then the door burst open. I stepped back, my heart pounding with fright. Standing there was my father, an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Hello Chalice," he said, smirk plastered on his face. I opened my mouth to scream but he put his hand over my mouth to silence me.  
"Now now now," he whispered. "We don't want anyone to hear you." I struggled against his grip but he was too strong. He dragged me out of the room, then slammed me against the hall wall.  
"Now, be a dear Chalice, and tell me where your brother is," he hissed, his eyes menancing gray slits. He pulled his hand away from my mouth. I screamed. He laughed.  
"Pity I already put a silencing charm on the entire house," he said, his smirk broader. "Where is your brother?" he hissed again. I glared at him.  
"Like I'd sell out my own brother," I hissed back. His eyes narrowed more.  
"Don't use that tone with me. I'm not in the mood." Father took out his wand and pointed it at my throat.  
"I would kill you now if it weren't for the fact that the Dark Lord still needs you for his plan. Although, he said we could use that little friend of yours instead. I'm sure little Draco would do anything for her," he laughed. "I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where Draco is."  
"I'd rather die first," I spat. A small grin appeared on his face.  
"Very well, if that is the way you feel... Crucio!" he whispered violently. 

Pain shot through my entire body. So much pain I couldn't see, it was blinding me. I heard myself screaming, the agony of it all. But my voice sounded distant. The pain stopped and I landed on the ground hard. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was numb with pain, I couldn't feel. I heard a cackle somewhere to my right, but I couldn't move my head.

"i suppose you'd like more?" Father said. I was determined not to show weakness, and there was no way I'd ever lead him to Draco or Jana. The pain started again, I wished he would just kill me already. I screamed my heart out. Knives were stabbing every centimeter of my body. My limbs were being torn from my body in a slow agonizing way. I was on fire, I couldn't breath. It was ubearable. I fully understood why this curse was deemed one of the unforgivable. Sharp nails were tearing apart my skin, cutting deeper each time. I dropped to the floor again. I could hardly breathe.

Father came over and kicked me so that I rolled over onto my back.  
"You're quite strong for a pathetic hufflepuff," he taunted. "I do wonder how much more you can take." Again, he said those horrid words. Again, the pain returned, a thousand times worse than before. I was beginning to wonder how much more I could take myself. I knew I was nearing death. It was certain. How was it possible to survive something so terrible? The last time i hit the ground I felt something in the pocket of my jacket. It was my wand. I carefully pulled it out. It was still in perfect condition. I used the wall to pull myself up so that I was standing. I pointed my wand at myself.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't need me," I said, a manic glint in my eye. I think all the torture had gone to my head. Father took a step forward.  
"chalice, put the wantd down," he said.  
"If I kill myself, then I won't have to be tortured, and you'll never find Draco and Jana," I said softly.  
"Chalice."  
"Goodbye cruel world. Father, do me a favor, when you're rotting in Azkaban, if someone from the good world comes in, could you tell them to tell Harry that I love him?"  
"Chalice!"  
I pointed my wand directly at my heart, and opened my mouth, preparing to speak my final words.  
"Expelliramus! (sp?)" came a voice from the shadows. My wand flew out of my hand. I whipped around to see who it was.  
"Now Chalice," hissed a voice. "We can't have you kill yourself when you're still so very useful to me." I shivered as the red, slitted eyes of You Know Who shone through the darkness. He stepped into the light.  
"If you do indeed love Potter, amd I certain he feels the same about you, therefore, he would... _die _for you," he said, emitting a high pitched laugh. My father laughed with him.

"Crucio!" shouted You Know Who.

This time, the pain was just too much. I fainted into a world of darkness.

jana

"Jana," came Draco's voice. I opened my eyes.  
"Hm?" I answered, yawning.  
"I think chalice is in trouble," he said.   
"What?"  
"It's that twin instinct feeling I always get when something's wrong, like last year I knew when Crabbe and Goyle were beating her up."  
"What kind of trouble is she in?"  
"I think it has something to do with our father and You Know Who," he said, sitting down on the couch. I curled up next to him.

"Chalice is in the next room, you probably just had a bad dream or something," I said, hugging him. He shook his head.

"No, I really think she's in trouble," he said, his gray eyes filled with concern. I opened my mouth to try and reassure him again, when I realized something.

"Hang on," I said, standing up. "What do you mean like last year? If I didn't know any better I'd say your memory is back, and it has been for a while." He looked down sheepishly at the floor.

"Um, well...I guess you could say getting it back an hour after you erased it is a while..." he trailed off.  
"What!" I shouted. "You let me feel all guilty and confused and mad at myself when you only lost your memory for one bloody hour!" I was furious at him.  
"I didn't want to go back to how things were before," he said defensively. "I thought if I pretended that my memory was still gone I could get closer to you without you or myself feeling as guilty..."  
I glared at him. "Draco Malfoy, I ought to slap you hard across that overly cute face of yours!"  
He laughed, then, seeing my glare, tried to hide it as a cough.  
"You really think my face is overly cute?" he said, trying to hide a smirk. I sat back down next to him.  
"In a matter of speaking," I said. He smiled.  
"I think we should check on Chalice just to make sure she's ok," he said, standing up and walking over to the golden door.  
"I'm sure she's fine, can'twe have a few more minutes to ourselves?" I said, putting on my best puppy dog pout.  
"You know you'll hate yourself if something did happend to her," he said. I sighed then walked over to him.  
"True, very true," I said, opening the door. "chalice! Draco had what he called a 'twin instinct' and thought something bad happened to you," I said walking in. But Chalice wasn't there. The door next to the fireplace was standing open.  
"Oh my gosh," I said.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"I think something happened to Chalice," I said, my voice filled with fear.  
"That door only opens from the outside, which means, chalice didn't open it, some one else did." Draco ran to it.   
"There's no one out in the hall," he said, worried.

I sat down next to the wall. "This is all my fault," I said, burying my face in my hands. Draco was by my side in a flash.  
"Come on," he said. "We have to find her before something worse happens to her."

chalice

I awoke with the sun streaming on my face. I sat up and looked around. I was in jana's living room, and my father and You Know Who were conversing in a corner. I was on the couch. I quietly crep towards the door.

"You won't be able to open the door dear," came Father's voice. I turned the knob but the door wouldn't open.  
"You just never listen, do you?" he said. I turned around and sat on the couch again.

"What do you want me for?" I said.  
"You, my dear, are the bait for Draco and your precious Potter," hissed You Know Who.

"Bait?"

"Yes, since both care enough about you they woul die for you..." he cackled that insane high pitched laugh.

He spoke the truth. I was the reason that Harry and Draco would both probably die.  
"I feel like I'm living in a nightmare that I can't escape from," i said under my breath.

"And it has only begun," said my father, smirk once again on his face. I was still weak from all the torture the night before, and I couldn't think straight. I heard shouts, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Oh look," said Father, evil smile evident in his voice. "That would be your brother and his little girlfriend now." Please no, I silently prayed.

"Praying won't help you, nothing will," You Know Who was even smiling. I forgot that he could read minds. "Not a good thing to forget." No I suppose not.

"Why am I talking to you mentally?" I asked.

"You aren't thinking clearly because of last night, don't worry about it," he said.

"Ok then," i said. Father opened the door to reveal Draco and Jana, just standing in the middle of the hall, laughing their heads off.

"Call me dumb, but um, what exactly is so funny about this?" I asked them.

"Chalice, are you ok?" Jana said, laughing.

"Not really. But right now I'm more worried about you two..." With a snap of You Know Who's fingers, they both fell to the floor, out of breath, but no longer laughing. Both were staring up at him coldly.

"Welcome to my little get together," You Know Who hissed. another snap of his fingers and all three of us were sitting on the couch. "I do believe our fourth party member should be here soon." With that, the doorbell rang.

"Harry!" I gasped. Father nodded.

"Let's just say this is a... _surprise_ party."

jana

While You Know Who and Mr. Malfoy went to answer the door, Chalice filled us in on what happened.

"They performed one of the unforgivable curses on you?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I'll kill them both," Draco said.

"Draco, what ever they do to me, don't give in. They said they're using me as bait. I don't care if I end up dying, I can't let anything happen to my two best friends and my boyfriend," Chalice said. Draco shook his head.

"You are not going to die," he said. He pulled her into a hug.

"Draco," she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

I felt like I was intruding on a brother/sister moment, but there wasn't really anywhere to go, we were stuck on the couch due to a spell You Know Who had set. They both returned with Harry, who had the utmost look of hatred on his face.

"If you did anything to Chalice," he spat at the pair of evil captors.

"Well, our plan will most definitely go correctly," Mr. Malfoy said, smile playing on his lips. harry was thrown onto the couch next to Chalice.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. He held her close. It was so cute watching them together. Draco pulled me to his side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about my memory coming back," he said.

"Draco, that doesn't matter. Besides, you're probably right. If I had known, I wouldn't have let you kiss me last night," I said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered. I hugged him.

"I love you too."

"Well, now that we've all said our 'I love you's, I think it's time to begin," Lucius Malfoy said, pointing his wand at Chalice. "If either of you don't do exactly what I say, then she'll have to endure a bit more torture that could possibly end in her death." I gasped while Harry and Draco continued giving him the death glare. Neither of them spoke their minds for fear he would harm Chalice.

"Now Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind to sit in that chair so that we may...extract some blood for the Dark Lord to use in his final immortality potion," Mr. Malfoy said, his eyes glinting evily. Harry stood up, but Chalice held him back.

"Harry, you can't," she said, her face tear stained. "I'm not worth the death of millions of other people."

"Shut up you stupid girl," Malfoy said, sending a curse her way. She screamed then fainted onto Draco's shoulder. "You don't want me to kill her do you, Mr. Potter?" Malfoy said, raising his wand. Harry walked over and sat down in the chair, still glaring at Malfoy. You Know Who took out a glittering dagger, then slashed Harry's wrist. Harry didn't even flinch.

"Wow, he's really brave," I whispered to Draco.  
"Either that or really stupid," he whispered back. "I just remembered something."  
"What?" I asked.  
"You know that morning in the garden when you erased my memory?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I had met Heather like five minutes before I met you, and she kind of read my mind...got all mad and broke up with me. She said she was planning on it anyway. Apparently she likes David." I smiled.  
"Does this mean we can be together officially?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I guess it does," he smiled back.

chalice

I opened my eyes. My head was pounding.  
"Chalice, are you ok?" I heard jana ask.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, partially lying. Harry was thrown onto the couch again, his wrist bleeding profusely.  
"Oh Harry," I said. I ripped off part of Draco's shirt.  
"Hey!" he said. i looked up at him innocently.  
"Would you rather me rip my own shirt?" I said.  
"Uh...no...actually..." I tied the piece of his t-shirt around harry's wrist carefully.  
"There, that won't stop the pain, but hopefully it will stop the bleeding," I said. He smiled at me.  
"Thanks. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's your turn Draco," Father said. "Time for you to become the Death Eater you were destined to become."

Draco hugged me, then Jana, and stood up.  
"My destiny is what I want it to be," he said quietly. Father glared.  
"Unfortunately for you, your destiny is out of your hands," he said. I knew where Draco had gotten his glare from.

"You, my dear boy, are making a big mistake," Father spat, raising his wand.

"Expelliramis!" came two voices beside me. I stood up and grabbed my own wand. Draco took out his own wand and picked up Father's from the ground. You Know Who raised his wand as did Harry, Jana, Draco and I.

"You think it wise to challenge the Dark Lord Voldemort?" he asked. Everyone, except for harry, flinched. You Know Who muttered something under his breath and we all went flying backwards, slamming into the living room wall.

"You know I could kill you all instantly with one simple spell, but torturous death is so much more enjoyable. Well, for me anyway," he laughed derisively, high pitched and cold. We all stood up wands raised, and together shouted out various spells. You Know Who fought back. Father stood watching, waiting for a chance to retrieve his wand back. Draco was hit by a stunning spell, but I knew the countercurse. He was back up in no time, a little out of breath, but back.

We kept figthing, running out of energy, but You Know Who didn't seem to know energy. He acted as if we were a bunch of annoying flies. Then suddenly, Harry hit You Know Who. He stumbled and fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Lights were flashing everywhere, the world was spinning. You Know Who slowly raised his wand and whispered his final spell. I was the only one close enough to hear his words.

"Avada...Kedavra..." His wand was pointed at Draco.

jana

We'd been fighting for what seemed like forever, when Harry was finally able to hit You Know Who with a spell. You Know Who seemed to just be...melting. Colors flashed, it was burning hot, then freezing cold. Lucius Malfoy was staring in horror, then suddenly started screaming in pain. He was grasping his arm. When he removed his hand, we all stared in horror. The Dark Mark was glowing dark red, through his clothes. Suddenly, Draco was pushed on top of me. I lifted my head in time to see a girl with shining blonde hair crumple to the ground.

"NOOO!" I screamed, keeping me on the floor. I couldn't believe it. I didn't try to hide the tears falling down my face. With a final burst of green light, You Know Who was gone forever. And so was my best friend. Chalice was dead.

jana

Lucius Malfoy died at the same time You Know Who did. I rushed over to Chalice.

"Chalice, I'm sorry," I sobbed. Harry came over.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, tears in his eyes too. Draco stood up, staring disbelievingly at his sister's dead body.

"Draco," i said softly. I knew this hit him the hardest. He'd always been able to protect his sister. He'd saved her from every little danger. And now she lay there, not breathing, not moving, not living. This time, she had saved him. I stood up and walked over to him, burying my face in his shoulder, as I sobbed my heart out. He didn't move.

"Draco, we need to contact the Ministry of Magic," I said, my throat sore from all the crying. "and we need to call your mum. You know she needs to know about Chalice..and your dad I suppose."

"If he wasn't all ready dead I'd kill him," Draco said. "I'd kill both of them. With my bare hands."

"Draco.."

"What! Go ahead, contact the stupid Ministry, call my mum, what the heck does any of it matter! They can't bring Chalice back, they can't change time, they can't go back and stop her from saving my life! I shouldn't be here Jana, i should be dead. Chalice should be alive, ok. I shouldn't."

More tears rushed to my eyes.

"Draco, don't be like that! Chalice gave her life up for you because she loves you more than anyone else in the world! You're her brother. She wouldn't want you like this. You have so much going for you in your life. It's ok to be sad, and to grieve. She was my best friend. I miss her too, but for the sake of Chalice, we can't gripe and live on the past. She wouldn't want us to." Harry nodded.

"You knew her better than any else Draco," he said. Draco walked over to Chalice's body and picked it up.

"You think it's allright if I plan her funeral then?" he said softly. harry and I nodded.

"She wouldn't trust anyone else to," I said.

Epilogue

jana

"Draco! We have to go if we're going to make it in time to the restaurant!" I yelled out to my husband. He didn't move, so I figured he hadn't heard me. I walked out to him.

"Draco," I said, putting my hand in his. He was staring at the beautifully decorated grave of Chalice. It had been five years since her death. Draco and I were both 21 and had been married for three years. He'd proposed to me our last night at Hogwarts.

"Draco," I said softly. "We need to go. This dinner is in honor of you."

"I know," he replied. He turned and pulled me into a hug.

"I really miss her too," I whispered.

Draco nodded and we walked back to the house, hand in hand.

Harry had never really gotten over the death of Chalice. He was an Auror at the Ministry, but he refused to date. He had a picture of Chalice hanging in his office. We were still all friends. Occasionally, I still had dreams about that day. I always woke up sweating at that certain, horrid part. Although the sweat was more tears than actual sweat.

Chalice never lived a great. She wasn't popular, very few people knew what actually happened that day. But she finally found who she truly was that year. She found friends, people who loved her no matter what. She discovered in herself the confidence to not be afraid of her own last name. In that final year of her life, she grew. She became her own person, and convinced Draco to be himself. Sixteen seems so young now that I look back. Chalice could have done so many wonderful things with her life. But she chose to give it up and let someone else continue on. Chalice Malfoy. A name not many peopple know, but one that is the dearest to me.


	3. Draco's Twin Part III

Draco's Twin III

Life is so unfair. All I wanted was to see the Bone Brothers, the hottest band ever. But nooooo, Mum and Dad say it's not safe. Like that will stop me. Angela and I were going to sneak out. I knew it was wrong, and I had a slight pang of guilt as I sat by the window, waiting for Ange to get there. But then again, they were being unreasonable. Angela knocked on my window, and opened it.

"Ready to go?" she squealed. I nodded, then climbed out the window onto her broom.

"Is Alex coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's coming with Sean."

We flew off towards the concert. I looked back at my house, the pang of guilt returning. It disappeared as soon as the ampitheatre came into view. I could hear the screams of fan girls. I drew a sharp breath, unable to hold in my excitement any longer. Angela landed and we jumped off, running over to Alex and Sean who were standing by the gate.

"We thought you two would never get here," Alex said.

"Had to sneak out," I replied. I stood up on my tip toes to kiss Alex, my boyfriend of two years. As soon as I was 17, we were going to run off and get married.

"My little riot girl," he smiled. That was his nickname for me.

"And ready for the concert." All four of us pulled out our tickets and headed to give them to the guard, who oked them and let us in.

"Chalice this is it!" Angela screamed jumping around in circles.

"I know!" I screamed with her.

"Oh my gosh!" Sean imitated us.

"Dude, your voice is higher than theirs," Alex said.

"Thanks," Sean replied.

"CHALICE ROSE!" Mum's voice rang through my crystal ball.

"Crud." I turned it off, and ignored my friends glances.

"Whatever," I answered. "I'm already here and in trouble, so why not enjoy the concert? It's not like grounding has ever stopped me before." Alex looked at me adoringly.

"Uh oh," Angela said. I turned around to look. It was my parents, both looking very angry.

"CHALICE ROSE MALFOY!" Mum yelled, her eyes fiery red.

"Hey mum," I said as casually as I could despite the fact that my voice cracked. She grabbed my arm and we all disapparated back home.

"I told you you couldn't go, and where do I find you?" She started. "At that concert! You know it's not safe to go out right now. Not during this time, not with our-"

"Last name," I finished. "What's the big deal? Why won't you tell me what's so bad about our last name?" Mum breathed deeply then stormed off to her room. I turned to Dad, who looked slightly amused.

"Dad?" I pleaded, doing the puppy dog pout. He shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

"But it was your last name first!"

"You better just go to your room. And when Alex comes to your window later, tell

him I just learned a new spell that can make his-

"Dad!" I yelled, shocked. "Ew!"

"You didn't let me finish."

"But I know what you were going to say!"

"How so?"

"You had that look."

"What look?"

"The look!" He laughed and I turned around and ran to my room. Why did my mother have to be so uptight? Dad was so laid back about everything. Mum acted like I would die any minute. I sat by my window and waited for the concert to be over, so that I could see Alex again.

"Chalice," came Alex's voice. I'd fallen asleep at the window.

"How was the concert?" I yawned.

"Terrible without you." He said the sweetest things sometimes.

"I'm grounded for a while," I told him.

"Never stopped you before," he replied.

"True, and it's not going to stop me this time," I laughed mischieviously.

"Wanna come out now?"

"I think I should let my mom cool down for a bit."

"You've got such a great heart."

"You can come in here though," I smirked. Alex leaned in my window and kissed me gently.

"Maybe we should let your mom cool down a bit," he laughed. I did my best pout, then watched him fly off. I sighed then crawled under my covers and fell asleep.

The next morning Mum wouldn't even look at me. Guess she hadn't cooled off quite yet. Dad had already left for work. School was starting in a week, so I decided to go to Diagon Alley to get my stuff. Mum didn't say a word when I told her, so I left through the fire place. I met Alex at Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey sexy," he said, as I ran up and hugged him.

"Not so bad yourself," I replied. We set off to find Angela and Sean. We found them at the fountain of Knockturn Alley, making out.

"Get a room," I shoved Ange into the fountain. It didn't have any water in it.

"Well if it isn't miss rebel," she laughed. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for being in Knockturn Alley."

"Probably," I answered. "But I could really care less." We headed off down that street. There were all sorts of weirdos down Knockturn Alley, but the pub at the end of the alley was the coolest hangout for Slytherins. Ok, so Slytherins had a bad rep, but come on. We do have more fun. Unfortunately, Professor Potter was there, making all the kids leave.

"Darn it," I said under my breath.

"Chalice," he came over. "You and your group should leave now. It's too dangerous here."

"It's always too dangerous for me," I grumbled as we stepped into the sunlight of Diagon Alley. "Why won't anyone tell me why I'm in more danger than the rest of the world?"

"Malfoy," a cold voice spat.

"Nice to see you too Jessie," I turned to face my nemesis.

"Wouldn't you like to know your family history?" she said.

"What are you talking about Acres?"

"Why do you think you're in the most danger?"

"Acres, either spill it or leave."

"I'll take the later." She stalked off, a glint in her eye.

"What does she know?" I turned and asked Alex. He pulled me to him.

"It's nothing," he said. "She just wants to make you upset." I nodded, but I wasn't quite sure that she had been lying.

That night, after my shower, I headed downstairs for a late brownie, but stopped when I heard Mum and Dad talking in raised whispers.

"Someone should have gone with her," Mum said.

"She'll be fine Jana."

"No she won't! The same thing is going to happen to her that happened to all of us. She's the main target, we both know that. She went to Knockturn Alley today!"

"Jana, stop worrying!"

"Why shouldn't I? You of all people should understand what I'm feeling! You're the reason she died!"

I heard silence from Dad and a gasp from Mum.

"Oh Draco," she wailed. "I didn't mean it like that. You I didn't..I just... I miss her so much. She was the only friend I ever had!"

"You and I were her only friends," Dad said. "I feel like I let her down. Because I did let her down. What kind of a brother was I?"

Brother. What was he talking about? Dad was an only child. I crepth closer so that I could hear better. Mum was talking again.

"Maybe we should tell her. We've been trying to protect her for all these years, cause it's a horrible past that all of us want to forget..."

"Not to mention she'd be freaked out in class."

"Well, there's that too. I can't believe someone else in Slytherin hasn't told her."

"Not many people knew. That's a good thing. We weren't swarmed with Daily Prophet idiots."

"Why couldn't she be in Hufflepuff?"

It was all I could do not to laugh. Hufflepuff? Who in their right mind would want to be in the Cheesepuff house? Then I remembered, Mum had been in that house. I guess I got a few of Dad's genes too...

"Jana, are we going to tell her or not. She's leaving for Hogwarts next week."

"I don't know Draco," I heard her sit down in a chair. I silently went back upstairs. So Acres had been right. There was something about my family history. Something that didn't sound too good. The question was, what is it?

"Bye Dad!" I called as I headed towards Platform 9 3/4.

"Chalice wait!" I turned as Mum came walking up. I was hoping I wouldn't have to say goodbye to her.

"I love you Chalice, don't forget that," she said.

"I know Mum," I sighed. She looked like there was something else she wanted to say, but instead she kissed me on the cheek and waved. I went through the barrier, headed onto the train and immediately found Alex, Sean and Angela.

"Mum's acting all strange again," I told them, situating myself between Alex and Angela. Angela sighed.

"Stop worrying," she said. "You are a completely normal person with a completely normal last name and a completely normal family history!"

"Define normal," Sean broke in. "I mean, she does eat pickels in her peanut butter. I don't really count that as normal." Everyone else snickered while I glared.

"I like the taste," I sniffed, unable to hide a laugh myself. We all started cracking up, and anyone passing by probably thought we were insane, which to some extenet, I guess we were.

"I knew you all shared a hollow brain." We all stopped and turned to see Jessica Acres standing in the doorway, a smug expression on her face. I had nothing but pure hatred for her. She was the true essence of evil.

"I don't remember asking you to join us," Angela spat. Acres dismissed her comment.

"You're not worthy of my presence."

"Then why are you here?" I glared. She smiled sweetly.

"Well, I thought I would tell you what your parents are keeping from you," she hissed. "But I doubt you could handle the truth." She'd sparked my curiosity, as much as I hated to admit that.

"Try me," I replied.

"Did you know that your grandfather, your dad's dad, was once one of the most wanted men around?" Like that was true.

"That your father was once the most hated person in school." Liar.

"And your mom, pathetic isn't she. Can't seem to get over the incident now can she, but according to my mom, you look just like her."

"Like who?" I knew I didn't look like mum, I looked more like dad.

"Like your auntie dearest." Her eyes glowed viciously.

"I don't have any aunt, mum and dad were only children," I rolled my eyes. The stories she would make up. She lifted her eyebrows, then stalked out.

"I hate her so much," Angela breathed.

"The feelings mutual I'm sure," I agreed.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and we got our things and got off. The four of us found a carriage, climbed in, and set off for the castle. I watched the beautiful horselike creatures that pulled our carriage. Something about them had always drawn me to them. Unfortunately, my friends couldn't see them. Proffessor Hagrid told us that you could only see them if you had seen someone die. I didn't remember ever seeing someone die, but I must have, because there they were. We reached the castle, got out and headed for the Great Hall.

"Good ol' feast time," Sean smiled.

"Always thinking about your stomach," Alex rolled his eyes.

"I think about other things too," Sean said, looking at Angela, a mischivieous glint in his eye.

"I think you're both crazy," I laughed. Alex put on his best sad face, which always worked. Mainly cause his attempt at sad faces were so pathetic.

"fine, Sean's the crazy one," I replied. He smiled again. Proffessor Dumbledore stood up to introduce McGonagall and the new students who were to be sorted. We got a few kids in Slytherin, but none were very promise looking. We badly needed new recruits for our Quidditch Team. Our Seeker, Captain Chaser, and Beater had all graduated last year.

"You think I have a shot of making the team?" Alex asked.

"Depends on what you're trying out for," I answered. "You'd make a good beater."

"Hm, pummeling a vicious ball at people's heads... sounds fun," he replied sarcastically.

"Fine, don't take my suggestion," I stuck my tongue out at him. We all finished eating and headed off to the dorms.

"You know, that Stephen Yamans is looking pretty cute this year," Angela giggled as we got ready for bed.

"What happened to Sean?"

"Please, Sean and I just like to have fun. I'm not ready to be a taken girl."

"Well I am, and I'm completely content."

"Yeah, and when you're an old hag and still with Alex, we'll see how you feel then."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous? What could anyone possible have to be jealous of you for?" Acres walked into the dorm.

"I thought you were getting a private dorm," Angela said.

"Apparently, that's unfair to the lower class students," she mimicked. "Trust me, it's my worst nightmare to have to share a room with you two."

"You are the reason Slytherins have a bad rep," I accused.

"I'm the reason we're respected," she spat back.

"Oh, well then if we're respected, Gryffindors are absolutely despised," Angela rolled her eyes.

Acres left us and we glanced at each other. I got into bed, and snuggled under the covers. I let the warm feeling of sleep wash over me, drifting in and out of dreams all night long.

"I hate detention," Angela yawned as we sat in Transfiguration class. We'd been given detention that night for being late to class again.

"I wonder what they'll make us do this time," I mused. We headed to back to the classroom later that night to face our punishment.

"I just don't know what to do with you girls," McGonagall started with us. "So tonight, I'm not going to be the punisher. Besides, I have my monthly chess club meeting, so I don't have time. Proffessor Potter is filling in for me. Good night."

I groaned. Potter wasn't a mean teacher... he just seemed so over protective.

"Yes!" Angela sat on a desk. "Potter is such an easy teacher, he'll probably just let us go." What was she talking about?

"Both of you, to the library," he stood in the doorway. "Madam Pince needs some help sorting the books back into order." We headed to the library to go help her. About an hour after we started, Madam Pince had to go to a meeting. She told us we would finish up tomorrow night.

"Guess we can head back to the common room," I sighed, heading for the door.

"Or we could check out the restricted section," Angela suggested.

"Ange, you need a key to get into the restricted section."

"Or just a quill to stop the door from closing all the way when a teacher leaves the section."

"You didn't," I squealed. We carefully looked around to double check that Madam Pince had left, then headed to the restricted section.

"This is so cool," Angela gushed.

"This goes beyond what we've done before," I replied. "Do you think one of these books could help us turn Acres into something nasty?"

"Let's look. I'd love to see her as an inside out pologoy."

We looked through various books, trying to discover a spell that could turn Jessica Acres into anything that would keep her out of our lives forever.

"Oh my gosh, Chalice," I head Angela's voice shake. "You really should come and see this." I walked over to where she was standing. She was holding a thin, dusty book. I couldn't make out the writing on the cover. I looked at the page she had open and gasped. There, looking up at us, a sneer on his face, was a man that looked like my father. I knew it couldn't be though. Dad's eyes were never that cold, cruel, and heartless looking.

"Who is that?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Lucius Malfoy, right hand man of the Dark Lord," she gulped. "The Dark Lord was You Know Who. Chalice, are you related to this guy?"

"Lucius was my grandfather's name," I answered. "He died before Mum and Dad were even married."

"It says here he was destroyed with You Know Who by... Harry Potter! That's Proffessor Potter, your mum and dad must know Potter then."

"What kind of book is this?"

"The Days of the Dark. Who would keep something like this around?"

"Ange, we should get out of here before we get caught," I said.

"You're right," she agreed, putting the book back.

"No, I want to keep that," I grabbed it back off the shelf. "It has a part of my family in this, and I want to know more." Angela nodded and we ran back to the common room. My heart was pounding. Maybe Acres had been right all along.

I sat on the common room couch in front of the fire, the book sitting in my lap. I was too scared to open it.

"What's up?" Alex walked in from Quidditch try outs, wet and muddy.

"How were try outs?" I asked, as he sat down beside me.

"Great, I made the team as the new chaser even though James was better than me," he said. "I was the only one who didn't complain about the rain though." I laughed.

"You're getting mud on me," I whined. He grinned mischieviously then gave me a gain bear hug, making sure to get lots of mud on my face.

"I love you too," I laughed. He put on his innocent look. I looked down at my book, which had stayed miraculously clean.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The Days of the Dark," I murmered, opening it to the table of contents. There was a whole chapter about my grandfather.

"That sounds rather pleasent. Why are you reading it?"

"To learn about my family history."

"Ok, you've lost me." I told him what Angela and I had found in it earlier.

"So, your dad's dad was evil?" Alex asked.

"I guess so," I answered. "I just can't believe that my parents never told me that. What were they trying to hide? It's not like we're still involved with this dark magic junk." My heart plummeted.

"you don't think they're secretly involved, do you?" I asked Alex, my eyes wide.

"Doesn't matter," he answered simply. "Your life is what you choose to do with it, and you are most definitely not evil." I relaxed into his arms.

"I still want to read this book," I told him. "I just need to know about these things. I always knew they were hiding something from me, and now I'm finally going to know what it is."

"But what if you learn things in there that were never meant to be known?"

"If they're published in a book, then they are meant to be known, now aren't they."

"Ok, I lose," he looked so lost.

"Let's read some Malfoy family history," I said, turning to the page where my grandfather's picture was. He looked far too much like dad, it sent shivers down my back. The first page had basic information, like birthday, family tree... hold on, family tree?

"Chalice, how come your name's on here twice?" Alex asked.

"I'm listed as his daughter, and then... his granddaughter, that makes no sense," I looked at the page again, then turned to the next one.

"Wow, a full account of his final battle, who wrote this?" Alex wondered.

"Real question is, who updated this? It had no publishing date, but it's obviously really old."

"Well, we are in the world of magic, so pretty much anything is possible. Maybe your dad had a sister."

"Don't you think I would know if I had an aunt?"

"Not if she died when she was 16." I whipped my head back to the page. There were pictures and a little bio about each family member after grandpa. It had grandma, who was still alive, but i'd never met her. There was Mum and Dad... and Chalice Malfoy.

"She looks just like me," I breathed.

"Except for the eyes, hers are grey, like your dad's. You have your mom's eyes." Seeing her picture next to dad's, it suddenly struck me. He did have a sister, not only that, she was his twin.

"Why wouldn't he tell me about her?" I whispered. "Why would he keep this? Shouldn't I know that I have a dead aunt who I look exactly alike."

"There's gotta be something more there that he's keeping," Alex said. "How did she die?"

"It doesn't say," I replied, scanning the page to make sure I didn't miss anything. " 'Lucius Malfoy died when the Dark Lord was vanquished by the profit Harry Potter. Potter was close to the Malfoy family.' Dad's never mentioned him, except that he's a good teacher. I've heard Mum mention him, but she wasn't a Malfoy back then."

"What does it say about your Mum?"

"It says, 'Jana met Chalice when she was 15. One of the few people to know that Chalice was a Malfoy, the two became inseperable. That summer, love became between her and Draco, the two have been together ever since, and now have one daughter, Chalice Rose, named after Jana's best friend and Draco's sister Chalice.' It still doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you should confront your parents," Alex suggested.

"And get in trouble for being in the restricted section?" I laughed. "No, I need to do more research... and I know how. I bet you anything that Potter has something about how he knew my family, how he defeated You Know Who."

"Chalice, you have that manical glint in your eye, which normally means I should run before I get dragged into your crazy scheme, but you're kida sitting on me so... can I get out of this?"

"We have to get detention with Potter, so that we can break into his office, and search it for more info."

"Are you mental?"

"No," I glared. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." I stood and started walking away. I felt his arms around me immediately.

"You've got mud on your butt," he whispered in my ear. "And I'm going to be here for you through everything." I turned around and looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. It was such a peaceful moment. Or it would have been if Jessica Acres hadn't walked into the common room at that time...

"Alex," she cooed. "I haven't seen you around in a while." She pulled him away from me. "You know, I've been looking for someone to go to the Forsaken Saints concert with me." She batted her eyelashes. I gripped my wand tightly trying to remember that spell that would make her head explode and become a turnip. Wait... I'd only dreamed that there was a spell that could do that.

"Sorry, but I'm busy doing something with Chalice that night," he came back over and took my hand. I did the famous Malfoy smirk.

"I haven't told you what night it is silly," she giggled.

"Don't care, I'm definitely busy," he smiled then led me upstairs to the dorms. I could feel the fumes of Acres behind us.

"Am I really worth missing a Forsaken Saints concert?" I cocked an eyebrow, something I'd gotten from my mom.

"You're worth anything, especially if it gets me away from her," he replied.

"Gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically. He kissed me gently on my neck.

"I'll see ya in the morning," he whispered. I giggled and went to my dorm where I found Angela meditating on the floor. I walked around her and climbed into bed, muddy clothes and all.

As I headed to the bathroom the next morning, I thought of ways to get dentention from Potter. I guess I could have just asked him about it, but I never did the easy way. What was the fun in that?

"You look deep in thought," Angela said as I walked into the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth. "Trying to figure out how to get the mud mask off? Hate to break it to you, but i think you left it on a little too long." I threw my shoe at her. She ducked, laughing.

"Guess you aren't a morning person," she giggled.

"Rawr," I replied to satisfy her. I got cleaned up, got dressed, dropped my stuff off at the dorm, then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Mnft," Alex greeted me, a waffle stuffed in his mouth.

"Morning to you to," I smiled.

"So how are we getting detention," he asked me.

"Depends on what we're doing today," I answered.

"Uh, ok. Well when you figure it out, tell me, ok?" He got up and left for Divnination. I took Foreign Languages. We had Care of Magical Creatures together later. Proffessor Hagrid was one of the coolest teachers ever, although a lot of Slytherins made fun of him and his moleskin coat. I loved his puppy, Fang.

"What's the point of decoding these?" asked Michelle, my friend who was in Hufflepuff.

"So that if we're ever in a sticky situation involving ancient codes, we can get out of it," I replied. I had fun decoding.

"Not if we don't understand what they mean!" I laughed.

"Hey, you did great when we learned Troll."

"To speak Troll, all you have to do is grunt. They only have three phrases. Let's eat him now, cooked or raw, and look at that stupid creature. How hard is that?"

"Well I would personally like to know if I'm about to be eaten," I replied.

"I can't wait until next quarter, when we start furry woodland creatures," Michelle said.

"Wow, that sounds exciting, I've always wanted to speak bunny," I joked. She laughed with me. An hour later, we were let ouf of class and I headed outside for Magical Creatures.

"Grab him!" I was covered in belvian frog spawn, and let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant. Shammy, our frog for our group project, had escaped from her cage, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was actually not a part of the plan, but it worked just fine. We finally caught Shammy, and Proffessor Potter told us to come back after dinner to clean up. We had to wait for the spawn to stop wriggling.

"Nice job in there," Alex said as we headed to dinner. "Guess you got what you wanted."

"That wasn't what I had planned, but it was probably better," I replied. "My plan might have put us in the hospital wing."

"Yeah, but poor Shammy is traumatized."

"She'll live."

After dinner, we said goodnight to Sean, who by some fortunate accident had been late to class and not punished for the escape of our frog. Angela, Alex and I headed to Potter's classroom.

"You three clean this up, I have a meeting with the other teachers, so I'm trusting you all to behave yourselves. You can leave once you've had me or another proffessor inspect the room." With that he left, making my plan all too easy.

"come on," I whispered to Ange and Alex. "He left his office open. Now's our chance."

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in?" Ange whispered.

"This coming from the one who snuck into the restricted section of the library," I smirked.

"Ok, you've got me. Plus, i think i'm part cat, cause curiosity has overcome my concience."

"You have a concience?" Alex asked. Angela threw him a dirty look. We looked around and headed to his office.

"Not very neat is he," I said, looking at the mess of papers and other things on his desk.

"Chalice," Angela called, she was over by his trunk looking at a bunch of pictures. "Chalice, you should come here. I think, I think he knew your Aunt." I walked over, and gasped.

"It's a picture of him, Aunt Chalice, Mum and Dad," I said. Angela pointed at the next one.

"That's what I was talking about," she whispered. There Potter was, his arm around a girl who looked like me, she had her head on his shoulder. It almost looked like he and Aunt Chalice were... together.

"Wow, he's got a whole drawer full of pictures and letters from Chalice, er... the old deceased Chalice," Alex said. I walked over there.

"I'm more confused now than I was before," I said.

"What are you doing in here?" Potter was standing at the door. I jumped.

"We, uh... we were," I mouth went dry. I had no excuse.

"I take it you've done a little family research," he said. He didn't seem mad. He just seemed, calm.

"My parents wouldn't tell me anything," I admitted.

"Ever think that maybe that's for the best?" he walked over to his desk and opened the drawer we had been looking in a few seconds before.

"Alex, Angela, you may leave, I can clean up the mess myself, Chalice, you should probably stay." Alex walked out, a look of sorry in his eyes. Angela waved,then left. I turned to Proffessor Potter.

"You knew her," I said softly.

"I did," he replied softly. "What exactly were you looking for?"

"The reason why Dad never told me he had a twin."

"Possibly because it was too painful to look back. I take it you saw the pictures I have of her."

"Yes sir," I answered, looking at my feet. How was it that my teacher could talk about her and my parents couldn't.

"I'm not the one who should be telling you about her," he said. "But you should know that your aunt, who you were named after, was the most amazing person in the world."

"Sir, may I ask a rather personal question?" Potter nodded.

"Did you love her?" I took my eyes off the floor. I saw a slight dim in his eyes.

"With all of my heart," he answered. "Now go on back to your dorm."

I nodded and headed back to the common room. So Chalice and Proffessor Potter dated. That was kind of creepy. But he had given me more information than my parents ever had. Maybe Alex was right, maybe if I confronted them with what I knew they'd tell me more. I had gone into detention that night hoping that the mystery of my aunt would be solved, but I came out more confused than ever.

I couldn't look Potter in the eyes after that. It was weird, knowing that your teacher and your dead aunt had been together. Winter break was approaching, and I was planning on staying at Hogwarts. I wanted to know more about Aunt Chalice, but at the same time, I didn't. Angela, Alex and Sean were all staying too.

"My parents are going to Jamaica," Ange told me. "And I turned them down to stay here with you. You owe me!"

"Ange," I replied with the famous Malfoy smirk. "You hate the beach. I bet you were glad to have an excuse not to go."

"And if I had a comeback, I'd use it," she said laughing. Sean walked in.

"I love you Chalice," he came over and hugged me tightly.

"Let the girl breath!" Ange told him. He let go.

"Thanks to you, I don't have to go to the "Scientific Magic" convention. Snape's giving a lecture there."

"Well good. Now you can repay my debt to Angela," I joked.

"My parents were glad I wasn't coming home," Alex yawned from the couch across from me. "Apparently they want to have another honeymoon type thing." Alex shuddered. "Parents should seriously not tell their kids stuff like that." I threw a pillow at him. I ended up hitting a first year instead.

"Good aim," Sean said sarcastically.

"Sorry," I called to the first year who looked a bit dazed.

"Just because we're sixth years, doesn't mean we have to be cruel to those younger than us," Sean mimicked a speech Proffessor McGonagall had given us earlier that year.

"We weren't the ones being mean," Ange glared at Sean. Alex rolled over and fell off the couch. I wasn't concerned though, he did that every day. Proffessor Snape came walking into our common room at that time.

"Good evening Proffessor," all the students greeted him. I never really understood why all the other houses hated him. He was so cool. Well... unless you were Sean. Sean had some problems in Potions class.

"Good evening," he replied. "Miss Malfoy, a word if you please." I got up off the couch.

"Your parents are waiting in my office, they wish to speak with you," he told me in an undertone. I nodded and headed to the Potions Classroom. Mum and Dad were waiting in there, with Proffessor Potter. I gulped and felt a pit in my stomach. This couldn't be good.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked. Mum turned, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Chalice," Dad started. "Um.. there's something your mother and I need to tell you." Great, I was about to get the information I'd always dreamed of, but now I didn't want it.

"It's ok," I said. "I don't want to know anymore."

"But you need to know," Mum answered softly. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "What do you know so far?"

"I know...I know that Dad had a twin named Chalice, and that she died when she was 16."

"She was my best friend, we were in Hufflepuff together."

"Which my Father considered a shameful thing, she was the first Malfoy not to make it into Slytherin. She had a really great heart, that's why. I was just another Malfoy clone," Dad said.

"Allright, so how did she die?" It was a distant voice asking the question.

"We're getting to that," Dad continued. "You don't know the history of the name Malfoy. It was a feared, evil name. The Malfoy's before me were evil, rich, bribing cruel men." That made no sense. My dad, evil? This had to be some kind of joke.

"But Chalice brought me back, after Father tried to kill her and Heather, and turn me into a Death Eater." Dad...a death eater. This was just too much.

"Harry and I saved her though," Mum smiled.

"You more than me, I was kind of chained," Potter said.

"Yeah, but you figured out how to find the Malfoy manner," she argued.

"You both saved her!" Dad laughed. I failed to see the humor in the argument, but all three adults were smiling.

"Anyway, the point is, we saved her, and Draco got out after saving Heather, so both of them stayed at my house that summer so that they wouldn't have to go back to their dad," Mum continued. "It was all going great... until..."

"Until she "accidentally" erased my memory," Dad was smirking. Mum glared at him. "Then Dad came for a visit."

"We hid in the secret room my paranoid great aunt had created, and it was going ok, but then they broke in and got Chalice."

"Who's they?" I asked. Dad took a deep breath.

"My Dad and... You Know Who. They took her hostage, then trapped me and Jana when we went to save her. Then they caught Harry. So we were all trapped, You Know Who ready to kill all four of us. But we fought back. We won too, Harry was able to destroy You Know."

"But... he sent out one last spell before he died," Potter spoke up. "Avada Kedavra, the killing curse." All three of them looked saddened and unable to speak.

"He murdered Aunt Chalice?" I said quietly.

"It's my fault," Dad said. "The wand was pointed at me, but she pushed me out of the way, and so she was killed instead. She's buried under the Apolycus tree, those were her favorite magical flowers."

I sat down, my head spinning. Who had know all that? But something at the back of my mind was still questioning.

"Why are we in danger then?" I asked.

"Because our last name is Malfoy," Mother explained. "Many of the Death Eaters blame your father for what happened. And you look just like his sister, and everyone knows there's no one in the world he loved more than Chalice. Not even me. And I could never ask him to love me more than her."

"You're safe here Chalice," Potter said. "The Death Eaters would never think of coming near here. Not since I was the one who destroyed their leader."

"I still don't understand," I said. "You Know Who is gone, why are the Death Eaters out to get us?"

"They want the power they once had. There's a whole new generation they've raised with just as much experience and more advances in the way of magic. It's all a game of power."

"Would they really try to kill me?

"No," Dad answered. "But they would kidnap you to get to me."

"Chalice," Mum sat down beside me. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, and I'm sorry I've been so overprotective. It's just, I'm so afraid to lose you. I lost Chalice, I don't want to lose you too."

"Well I'm not her Mum," anger started boiling inside of me. "You could have at least told me Dad had a sister. You could have told me something! You really wanted to protect me? Because you wouldn't let me do anything, I always did what you didn't want me to. Which puts me in more danger don't you think! I can take care of myself, I'm sixteen, and I got all O's on my OWLS! Proffessor Potter said that I'm safe here, why are you so concerned?"

"Chalice, you don't understand how painful it was! Especially now that we had to recall on the horrid memory. I cried when I saw how much you looked like her!"

I couldn't take anymore. My emotions were rocketing, so I ran out and headed straight through entrance hall and outside, to sit on a rock by the lake. I cried as the rain began to fall. I just didn't understand.

Staring up at the stars, I was lost in my thoughts. There really wasn't a reason for my anger. I shouldn't have blown up at them. It was just... I didn't know what it was. I finally decided I should head back to the common room. It was deserted except for Alex, Sean and Angela. Sean and Alex were asleep, but Ange was still up, reading a book.

"Hey," she said as I walked in with a tear stained face.

"They told me everything I wanted to know, but I wish they hadn't," I told her.

"Do you want to talk about?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe tomorrow," I replied. She nodded, and we headed off to the dorms, leaving the guys on the couch.

The next morning I got up, took a shower and headed down to breakfast. It was pretty empty, most had left that morning to go home for the winter holidays. I found Sean and Alex having a food fight with the porridge, and Angela ducking under the table to stay out of the line of fire. I laughed and walked over.

"Run for your life!" Ange laughed. "Sean's merciless." That much I could tell. Alex was covered in porridge and Sean only had a few specks, probably from throwing the porridge. I ducked under the table with Ange, laughing.

"Talk about a fun first day off," I giggled. A mound of porridge came flying our way. Angela and I darted out of the way. I stood up.

"Who threw that?" I glared. Alex and Sean ceased fire, dropped their current ammunition and pointed at each other accusingly.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," I scolded in my best motherly voice. "Throwing porridge around like you're a bunch of kids. Clean up this mess right now!" They both hung their heads. I glared at them sternly, but inside i was dying of laughter. They both picked up their napkins and started mopping the floor.

"Using wands is much quicker," Proffessor Potter came up behind them, zapping the mess away.

"Angela started it!" Sean said.

"Hey!" Ange glared at him. Potter chuckled.

"Don't worry Johnson, you aren't in trouble," he laughed. Relief spread across Sean and Alex's face.

"Just don't start a food war again," he told them, heading over to the staff table.

"You sound just like your mom when you scold," Angela told me.

"I'm not sure how to take that," I replied.

"It's only because you're such a trouble maker that you mimick her," Sean smirked.

"If I had a reply to match that..I would use it!"

"I think you lost," Angela said. I gave her the evil glare. We finished breakfast and headed outside for a snowball fight. Angela and I built a fortress and pelted Sean and Alex. In the end, we were cold and they were cold, wet and becoming frostbitten.

"Champs for the sixth year in a row," Angela high fived me.

"Was there ever a chance we'd lose?" I grinned. We all spent the rest of the day by the fire, drinking hot cocoa, talking and laughing. It was the best day I'd had in a while.

"Get out of bed," Angela pulled the covers off.

"Ange! It's freezing!" I tried to pull them back up.

"It's christmas! You can't lie in bed! We have presents!" That got me up. We skipped down the stairs to the common room. There, beneath our Slytherin decorated tree, was a mound. Alex and Sean were already going through it.

"Thanks for waiting guys," I rolled my eyes.

"Here's one for me, and one for Angela," Sean threw a package at her.

"You're lucky my mom always sends me cookies," she glared, picking up the misaimed package from the floor.

"Here's a bunch for you Chalice," Alex pointed to a bunch of presents sitting on the common room couch. I giggle and ran over. Mum had sent the usual, her famous brownies and some jewelry. Dad sent a funny card and a new broomstick.

"About time," Angela came over, her mouth full of cookies. "You're old broom was totaled after that game last year." I nodded. I was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Hey Chalice, you have another present from an anonymous secret admirerer," Sean called. I put down the broom, and walked over.

"Alex, what did you buy me?" I smiled.

"Uh, that's not from me," he replied. "My present to you is on the table." I looked over at the table and saw a giant fluffy teddy bear. It was so adorable!

"Aw, it's so cute!" I hugged him, then ran over and hugged the bear. I sat on the couch cuddling it.

"The bear's getting more love than me," Alex pouted. I dragged him to the mistletoe, and kissed him. He smiled. Sean waved the anonymous package in front of my face.

"Patience is a virtue you know," I told him.

"Who cares? I wanna know what's in the box!" he replied. I sat down beside Angela and pulled the red ribbon off. I slowly took off the wrapping paper, and all around me sighed. I had this thing about ripping wrapping paper. I just didn't. I finally got to the box and I opened it. Inside was a beatifully decorated mirror. I picked it up and looked at myself in the reflection. Something wasn't right... before I could show it to the others, there was a flash of light, and I was jerked forward into a dizzying whirlwind of smoke. I landed on a hard stone floor. I stood up, rubbing my shoulder that had hit the floor, and brushing dirt off myself.

"Chalice! We're going to be late for class!"

"Angela, we're on break we don't have class," I turned to face my best friend but instead I found myself facing... my mother.

"What are talking about?" she asked. She looked like she was 16. "Are you feeling allright?"

"I don't know," I answered. What was going on?

"We have Potions next, and you know how Snape is. Hufflepuff doesn't need any more point deductions." I snorted. Hufflepuff? That fluff ball house? Who was she kidding?

"I fail to see the humor," she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but why the heck would I be in Hufflepuff? That's a joke!" I laughed.

"You're starting to sound like that no good brother of yours," Mum was frowning.

"I don't have a brother, I'm in an only child, duh Mum," I was confused. Was this some kind of a joke?

"Mum?" she looked at me as if I had a giant blister on my face. "Chalice, we're going to the Hospital Wing right now." She grabbed my arm and dragged me off. Once there, Madam Pomfrey looked me over.

"She seems to be allright," she told Mum.

"Then why is she acting so strange?" Mum asked.

"Perhaps she's stressed or didn't get enough sleep last night," Madam Pomfrey suggested. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Mum nodded, took my arm and dragged me back to the common room...the Hufflepuff common room. Whoa, what?

"Are you ok?" she sat next to me on the couch.

"Uh, no."

"What's wrong?" What's wrong? Let's think about this. One minute I was opening a christmas present, the next minute I'm in some alternate universe.

"I'm not sure," I answered slowly. "See, an hour ago, I was with my friends opening a christmas present, and now I'm... here."

Mum looked at me concerned. It hit me that she didn't know I was her daughter. She thought I was Aunt Chalice... which meant I was somewhere in the past. But..how?

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"Mum- er, Jana, I'm fine," I shook my head and smiled. "Is it time for dinner yet?" Mum nodded her head and we left for the Great Hall. As I glanced around a pair of strong arms went around my waist. I grinned...but then realized it couldn't be Alex. I turned and looked into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"You weren't in class today," he said. "I missed you." I tried not to throw up.

"I wasn't feeling good," I told him...which technically was true. He nodded his head, and released me, heading back to the Gryffindor table.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," I told mum. "I'm going to head on back to the common room. What's the password again?"

"Tippletup," she answered, nodding in understanding. After some help from the portraits, I found the Hufflepuff portrait hole, gave the password, and headed up stairs to find my dorm room. I found it, and walked in, sitting on my bed. How had I gotten here? Something on the bedside table caught my eye. It was the mirror! I picked it up, and saw myself.

"Come on smoke, take me home," I said quietly. Suddenly, Angela's face appeared in it.

"Ange!" I called, she jumped, then looked down.

"Oh my gosh, Chalice!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are you?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm in the past, and my mum is 16, and she thinks I'm my Aunt."

"Wow. So how do we get you home?"

"I have no idea! It's so strange here. I mean, my Aunt dated Potter, and her thinks I'm her! It's so creepy!"

"Ah, we really need to get you out of there," Angela looked desperate. "Ok, I am going to find someway to get you home. Until then, you'll just have to pretend to be your Aunt. I'm here with the mirror if you need to talk,"

"Ok, but I think it's going to be summer soon," I replied. It's really warm out, and people are talking about exams."

"Well, look at it this way," Angela smiled mischieviously. "If the teachers never change them, then you'll already know what's on them."

"Angela!" I couldn't help but laugh. "That's cheating!"

"You're point?" she grinned. I head someone coming up the stairs.

"Someone's coming, I gotta go." I quickly put the mirror down and Angela's face disappeared. Darn it, I didn't even think to ask to talk to Alex. Mum came in the door.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Uh, just admiring this mirror," I hesitantly held it up. Please don't let Ange appear.

"You've had that mirror forever," she said. "Your dad gave it to you, didn't he? I'm surprised you kept it after what happened over winter break." What happened? I couldn't ask though.

"Yeah, well, it seems a waste to just throw it away," I replied. "It's a beautiful mirror." Mum nodded, then wished me goodnight. I crawled under the sheets, thinking. I didn't know if I would be able to play the role of my Aunt. For starters, she was in Hufflepuff, and I was a Slytherin. There were enough differences there. It also seemed like she was a goody too shoes. There's no way I could be a good girl. I turned on my side and silently prayed that I wouldn't ruin Aunt Chalice's past.

"Ah, I hate exams," Jana groaned as we sat in the library with Potter, and his friends Hermione and Ron. Jana's boyfriend David was there, and it was all I could do not to throw up. Mum with a different guy was just plain wrong. Apparently, right now she and Dad didn't get along. We finished studying and Jana and I ran outside. David grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree. I felt queasy all over again.

"What's making you sick?" I heard Dad say. I grinned.

"Jana and her boyfriend," I replied. He chuckled.

"But of course you and Potter are the innocent ones." Now I really needed to puke.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I clutched at my stomach. Dad came over to pull me up from the ground.

"Did you eat something bad?" he was concerned.

"No, I'm ok," I answered. "I think I'm going to head back to my common room."

"But it's such a beautiful day out. Chalice, you've been acting really strange lately, is something wrong?" I looked away. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell anyone. They would just think I'd gone mental or something.

"I'm fine," I replied, turning and heading back to my dorm. I grabbed the mirror, collapsed on my bed, and called Angela.

"Hey, what's up?" she smiled.

"I hate it here!" I groaned. "Mum's with some other guy, and they aren't that innocent, it's gross! And I'm supposed to be with Potter, avoiding him is hard, mainly cause I can't mess it up for Aunt Chalice. Please tell me you've found a way for me to get home."

"Uh, no," Ange replied nervously. I rolled over on my stomaach, looking at her suspicously.

"Ange," I said slowly. "What did you do?" She laughed nervously, then cracked.

"Chalice, I had to, I had no idea who to go to other than your mum," she talked fast.

"YOU TOLD MUM!" I was in shock. "ANGE!"

"I'm sorry, but she knows everything that happened back then, and I thought, she might know where the mirror came from."

"Well that's easy, it came from my grandfather, Dad's dad," I rolled my eyes. "Jana told me that when I got here."

"Chalice... you do realize who sent that mirror to you then, don't you?

"Um, dad?"

"No! Your Grandfather! Obviously, he wanted to get rid of you or something."

"Angela, he's dead."

"Yeah, well that's what they said about You Know Who, and he came back, didn't he."

"You're being crazy," I sat up.

"I'm going to call your Mom, and tell her. This could be very serious Chal," she said, leaving.

"You sound like my mother," I said into the empty mirror.

"You were talking to someone in that mirror?" Mum came in. I jumped.

"I.."

"I saw a face. Chalice, what's going on with you?" she sat across from me. I took a deep breath. I couldn't hold in the truth anymore. I spilled everything, and when I was done, she just looked at me in silence.

"Well?" I broke it.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey, you're delusional," she stood up.

"No! I'm telling the truth!" I was frustrated. Angela chose then to return.

"I've got your Mum," she called. I grabbed the mirror.

"Put her on," I said. Mum appeared.

"Chalice, sweetheart, we have to get you home," she looked desperate.

"I realize that, but first, could you please tell yourself that I'm sane," I asked.

"Excuse me?" she looked confused. I gave the mirror to Jana.

"It's... me," Mum said.

"I'm old!" Jana exclaimed.

"Excuse me! I am not old."

"Yes you are mum," I smirked. "And very uptights."

"Me, uptight, as if," Jana exclaimed.

"I am not uptight!" Mum squeaked.

"Is this really me in the future?" Jana asked. "Because that hair is so old fashioned." I snickered at mom's look. You could tell she was insulted, and by herself at that. I took the mirror back.

"Mum, I wanna come home," I sighed.

"We don't have much time I'm afraid," she answered. "This summer... this is the summer when your Aunt was murdered."

"I'm going to die? But I'm only 16!"

"So was she!" Mum was exasperated. "This is your grandfathers way of getting revenge. Maybe You Know Who wasn't the only one who cast a final spell. Sweetie, we're doing everything we can, you just have to stay and be Chalice." I nodded, putting the mirror on my bedside table.

"Wow," Jana came over. "I had no idea. So, who exactly am I marrying in the future? Oh I hope it's David." I shook my head.

"He breaks your heart," I answered. She took a sharp breath. "You erase Dad's memory, only for about an hour, and you two fall in love."

"And your Dad would be..."

"Draco Malfoy," I replied, grinning. Jana started choking.

"There is no way I am marrying him! He's... Ugh!" She buried her face in her pillow as I stood there laughing.

"We're free!" Jana skipped down the halls. We had just taken our final exam, Potions. I was an excellent Potions student, so it was easy.

"How could you possibly find that easy?" she asked me, her jaw dropped slightly. "Snape hates Hufflepuffs more than he hates Gryffindors! Ok, well, we're next, cause apparently we can't do anything rght, but whatever."

"Let's not think about the exams we just finished, and let's get back to our freedom!" I twirled around and around, right into the arms of Harry.

"Careful," he laughed, his eyes dancing. I laughed nervously. With all the homework and exams, I hadn't seen much of him lately. It had been two weeks since I went through the mirror. Jana could sense my discomfort.

"Let's all go for a swim in the lake!" she suggested. I noodded, Harry took my hand and pulled me away from that direction.

"Did I do something to upset you?" he asked me quietly. Crud, I was ruining it.

"No, I've just been really stressed lately," I told him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that."

"No, it was probably just me and my paranoid self...although I haven't really been myself lately."

"You mean since three days ago when Sirius..." He nodded. I could see tears form in his eyes. Sirius had been the closest thing to a Father he'd ever had. I couldn't stop myself from hugging him. I felt the warmth of one of his tears fall against my neck. This was so weird. Yet... I shook my head. Alex, I thouhgt, remember Alex.

"I'm ruining the day," Harry lifted his head, eyes still glistening.

"No, you aren't," I stumbled to find the right words. He found them first.

"I love you Chalice," he whispered. I took a sharp breath. He tilted my chin up, and I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. There was a tingling sensation all throughout my body. I finally broke the magic, tears in my eyes this time.

"I...I've gotta," I still couldn't find the right words. I ran off, leaving him by the lake. I made it back to my dorm just in time for the tears to start falling.

"Angela," I called.

"What's wrong?"

"I've done something terrible," I began sobbing.

"Oh my god, you didn't permanently damage anything that could be between your mom and dad?" she asked, eyes big.

"I kissed Potter."

"Wow..."

"That's not the worst part. I kissed him, and I liked it."

I couldn't look at Harry the next day. Every time I did, I felt this horrible longing in my heart. I missed Alex so much right now. The week went by and it was time to go home. Apparently Draco and I were going home with Jana. I was scared, not knowing when or who would be coming to kill me. Jana had kept the whole thing a secret, as promised. We rode home on the train, and her mom picked us up, leaving the next day on vacation with Jana's dad.

"Chalice, try to have fun," Jana told me.

"I can't stop thinking about how I'm supposed to die," I replied softly.

"Well, maybe your grandpa didn't send the mirror, maybe your aunt did." I looked at her.

"What?" I was confused.

"Maybe you're supposed to stop the first Chalice from every dying."

"She's already dead, how can I stop her from dying?" Jana shrugged and went outside, being pushed in the pool by Draco. I laughed. That's how it was supposed to be. Mum and Dad, Draco and Jana, no way else. David hadn't dumped Jana yet though... The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey Chalice." It was Harry. My heart raced, no, it wasn't supposed to do that!

"Hey," I smiled. "You can come over if you want." Who was talking? That certainly wasn't me. Someone had taken over my brain.

"Allright, I'll be there later, Dursley's love it when I'm gone," he laguhed. We hung up and sat down at the table banging my head against the wooden surface.

"You stupid person," I groaned.

"Who are you talking to?" Draco laughed.

"I'm messing everything up, and I'm not supposed to feel this way, because..." It took me a moment to realize what I was babbling about. "Oh... nevermind."

"Chalice, what's going on?" Draco looked at me.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" I stood up, looking furious. "I'm fine. Just.. just leave me alone." I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed, tears cascading down my face. What was happening to me? I wanted to be with Harry, and it wasn't right, because I loved Alex. Not to mention, I was counting the days til my death, and all because of some stupid mirror that was sent to me by my dead grandfather.

"I hate the wizarding world!" I threw a pillow acroos the room, and it smacked into the wall. Part of the wall moved back. I sat up. What was this? I walked over to the wall, pushing it back all the way, looking into a dark tunnel.

"Curiosity never killed anyone," I said. I lit my wand and headed down the tunnel. Besides, if anyone came looking for me, the wall would be open, and they'd just follow the tunnel, same as me. The tunnel wound this way and that, deeper and deeper, until I was pretty sure it would never end. Suddenly, it came to a stop inside a brightly lit room. Something about it seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Perhaps it's that room you dreamed about once," came a cold voice. I spun around. A tall man with long blonde hair stood there, leaning against a cane, a curl to his lip. It was my grandfather, I knew it. He had Dad's eyes, only his were cold and lifeless.

"Chalice Rose, I've been dying to meet you," his lip curled even more.

"Get away from me," I trembled, trying not to show fear. He saw right through me.

"Foolish child, you won't die. At least not yet," he laughed. "I cannot believe that son of mine didn't see this coming. Then again, he ended up being nothing more than a nuisance. As was his sister."

"My Dad is an important member of-"

"Yes I know what your father is," he yelled. "I'm not daft girl. Come, you, me and your parents need to have a little chat." With a snap of his fingers the room went dark, a whoosing sensation filled my whole body.

"Not quite Dad," the lights came back on and I found myself on the floor.

"Daddy," I smiled.

"Draco," my grandfather smirked. "We meet again."

"Not out of choice," Dad glared. "Leave Chalice alone."

"Fool, you know as well as I do what she's needed for."

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Mum came up behind dad, along with Proffessor Potter. I looked at the ground, wondering if he knew...

"We know Malfoy, and you're a fool for thinking we wouldn't stop you," Potter breathed, his green eyes flaming with fury. My grandfather laughed, then seized me by my shoulder, pointing his wand directly at my throat.

"You can't kill her father," Dad stood there, unmoving.

"But of course I can, the girl is of no use to me," grandfather hissed.

"Maybe you do not, but I do," came a slithering voice. Mom trembled and Dad's hand shaked. Potter was the only one who wasn't afraid.

"Come out Voldemort!" he yelled. I flinched. He may not have been around in my time, but the name was forever feared.

"Harry, how nice to see you again," You Know Who stepped out of the shadows. He had no face, just a brooding figure covered in a dark cloak.

"Very clever setting a trap to give you a second chance in the past," Potter glared.

"If that fool of a girl hadn't gotten in the way, things would be going perfectly. This should be a son, not a daughter. YOUR son Potter." Great, now I was supposed to be a guy and Harry Potter's son. This just plain sucked.

"Excuse me," I gasped. "Can I at least breathe?" You Know Who struck his cold, and slimy hand across my face.

"You silly girl," he spat. "You know nothing." I smiled.

"I know enough," I glared at his faceless figure.

"Chalice!" Mum tried to quiet me, but hey, it was my life at stake. and besides, I had a plan. Or at least Jana, Draco and Harry did.

"I can't read her mind, darned time rules," You Know Who seized me by my shoulders and threw me on the floor.

"What do you say we do this right this time?" he turned to the group of adults. I silently and slowly crept backwards, into a hallway. I stood up and ran, finding Jana at the end.

"You're alive!" she hugged me.

"We've gotta figure out a way to save all of them down there," I told her. "It's only a matter of time before they realize I'm gone."

"But why? If we can get you back to the future-" I cut her off.

"It doesn't work like that Jana. We have to destroy him, once and for all...again." She nodded and grabbed my hand. We left the tunnel behind and met up with Harry and Draco.

"Someone want to explain?" Draco asked.

"No time," I replied. "Just get your wands ready and..."

"Chalice, are you mental? We can't take them! They're the two most evil wizards of all time!" Jana looked at me like I was insane.

"Add three adult wizards and us," I answered.

"Draco and Harry are going to be in total shock," Jana's voice was barely audible.

"Then we explain." She threw up her arms.

"I give up! You know who you are exactly like? Not our Chalice, but HIM!" She thrust her thumb towards Draco. I smiled.

"I'm told that a lot," I laughed. Jana rolled her eyes, and we told the guys what was going on. We then headed up to my room to take the same tunnel and hopefully surprise everyone. Harry walked silently in front of me, then turned around, pressing his lips firmly against mine.

"I don't really understand all this," he told me, his green eyes shining. "But if I never see you again..." I looked at the ground.

"I know you aren't my Chalice," I looked back up. "But..I just can't help but feel her in you." I couldn't reply. We quickly caught up with Jana and Draco, who were poking their heads around the corner to see what was going on.

"Ok, they're all just talking, but all of them have their wands up," Jana whispered. "So what do we do?"

"I haven't thought this far ahead," I replied.

"Can't we just...ambush them?" Draco spoke up.

"Yeah, but then the adults would turn on us before realizing it was us," Harry answered.

"Whatever," Draco pouted. He hated being proven wrong by Harry, I had learned that. A smile tugged at my lips as I realized how much I had enjoyed being with all of them. It felt like home. More than back in my real time.

"I know," I whispered. I unsnapped the necklace that I always wore, tossing it so that it hit my Dad in the leg and landed on the ground in front of him. He made the smallest of movement looking down, but he understood immediately. He slowly walked backwards until he was in the shadows beside us. Potter and You Know Who were still exchanging vile words.

"Chalice, when did you leave?" he asked. Draco stood there blinking.

"Bloody He.ll," he gaped. Dad ignored him.

"What are all of you doing down here, you're going to get yourselves killed," he was stern.

"Daddy, we're here to help," I replied. He shook his head in testimony.

"Daddy, when you fought You Know Who it was just a bunch of underaged wizards, now it's four underaged wizards and three adult wizards!" I pouted.

"Darn it...you aren't allowed to use the pout against me!" Dad gave in.

"Allright, but be careful. If any of you die, it could change the future drastically." He led us into the opend. You Know Who stopped when he saw all of us.

"Is this your army Potter?" he mocked, laughing. "Well well, I suppose killing you in the future is allright as long as I kill you now." Mum and Potter looked behind them to see us standing there. Neither of them protested.

"Allright then," grandfather's lip curled. "I suppose the battle shall start." Curses started flying everywhere. We ducked and dodged, aiming the best we could. You Know Who seemed to be everywhere, fighting everyone.

"Wait a minute," I gasped. He was in four places at once. That wasn't possible, even for a wizard of his power. Dumbledore couldn't do that, and he was the most powerful wizard of all.

"It's the illusion spell," I realized. Which meant one of them was real...the one that was different than the rest of them.. the one with the blood red eyes shining. His wand was pointed at Harry.

"Harry!" I screamed. "DUCK!" Harry crouched down just as the spell missed him..

"You foolish child," the real You Know Who clasped his cold hands around my neck. I couldn't breathe.

"Let her go Voldemort," it was Harry. My Harry...no he was Aunt Chalice's Harry...

"Well Potter," You Know Who spat. "You do realize this isn't the Chalice you know and...love." He said the last word as though it were the most fearsome word in the world.

"I don't care," Harry stood tall. "I love her just the same." I would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that I was being choked to death.

"Let's call a duel. Only you and me. One of us will end up dying, but you know, that was in the prophecy."

"You don't know what was in the prophecy," Harry spat. You Know Who dropped me, and my grandfather came over pointing his wand at my bruised throat.

"Don't try anything tricky, Potter," he smirked. "She's completely helpsless." Potter came forward.

"I'll duel you Voldemort," he glared.

"But I can-" Harry started.

"I'm more experienced," my Proffessor shooed him away.

"I want to fight the younger boy," You Know Who's voice rang out.

"It doesn't work like that," Potter responded.

"Oh, doesn't it?" Malfoy whispered a cantation and my whole body felt like it was being electrified. It was so painful, I thought I was going to die. Harry rushed over.

"Stop!" He growled, pointing his wand at my Grandfather.

"You think that wise boy?" Malfoy smirked. Jana and Draco came over too. All of them pointing their wands at him.

"Draco, you wouldn't kill your own father?"

"Try me," Draco and Dad said at the same time.

"Stop doing that!" Draco was freaking out.

"Sorry, but I am kind of you," Dad tried to hide a smile.

"Allright, this duel is between me and Potter!" You Know Who yelled. "And it begins now."

Harry faced You Know Who. I held my breath, watching him. My feelings for him just kept growing stronger. The adults were still clutching their wands, ready to attack at any given moment.

"If any of you try and help the boy," You Know Who cackled. "The girl will die." I didn't like being referred to as 'the girl' but I certainly wasn't about to complain. I held my breath as they circled each other, like sharks, ready to bite.

"Expelliramus!" Harry shouted before You Know Who could cast a spell. His wand went flying and he turned back, smirking at Harry.

"You think I need my wand to be powerful?" he laughed. He was bluffing, I knew it. sure, he could probably do some powerful things without a wand, but he couldn't kill...at least I hoped not. Harry didn't show a single spark of fear.

"You've made too many people suffer," Harry breathed. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone ever again."

"A little late for that don't you think, considering your dear chalice is dead and your other dear chalice is dying as we speak." Harry stopped, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"That curse that Lucius performed is a new invention of mine," You Know Who smiled, contorting his twisted face into a snake like glare. "It kills slowly. Feeling a tad weaker as the minutes go by, no doubt my dear." He turned that horrible face to me. He was right... my head was hurting and the room seemed to be getting blurrier. My knees went week and I once again collapsed on the floor. Harry was beside me.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded. "Take it away! This is between you and me!"

"That's where you're wrong Potter," the Dark Lord chuckled. "It's always been about me and my power. The power I could have held if that Malfoy had cooperated. Draco was supposed to be dead, for his nephew, the real Chalice's son, was the one who held the key to my immortality. You were only to think I had been destroyed. But Miss Malfoy had to go and be heroic, saving her brother's life. Well, now the time has come to make all of you pay for ruining my perfect plan. Miss Chalice, it's your time to die. As you grow weaker, I become stronger. Your life, will be fully mine, and you will be nothing but a dead corpse." My head drooped, I was too weak to look up.

"Please don't do this," I hear mum beg.

"SILENCE!" there was a sharp scream and a thud.

"Don't you lay a hand on my daughter or my wife!" Dad's voice was raised. I'd never heard him raise his voice in my life. It was scary.

"You wouldn't even have a wife or daughter if that idiot sister of yours hadn't gotten in the way," Malfoy snapped.

"How dare you," Dad turned on his Father. "You always had hate, she fought that hate, she fought you. I'm not going to let everything she did for me go to waste." There was a strain in his voice as though he were trying to hold back tears. Everything was just shadows to me. I couldn't tell who was who.

"Chalice," Harry's voice broke through the fuzziness of my mind. "You can't give up. Fight this Chalice, I'm not going to lose you."

"You lost her a long time ago," this time it was Potter. "It was painful enough then. Watching myself lose her again won't do any good." I couldn't tell what he was doing, but I could sense that it was important. That the battle was about to end.

"Avada Finito Kedavra!" his voice roared through the room like tunnel. There was a flash of light, a blinding flash. Everything went silent, and the light surrounded everything. It hit me...this was what it was like to be dead. I was gone from the people I loved forever. I couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. I wanted to cry, but I was stuck in an unkown land. The land after life and before death.

So this is what it was like to be dead. But suddenly, the flash of ligth ended, and everything was clear again. Ok...was I dead or not?

"Chalice," Harry's voice pulled me back.

"Am I dead?" I whispered. He laughed and kissed me.

"No," he answered.

"That's nice," I said, then fainted. I woke up on the couch in Jana's living room.

"It's time to go back sweetheart," Mum said. I sat up.

"I can't go back," I told her.

"What?" she was in shock.

"Mum, this is where I belong! All of this, it's my life."

"You..you belong in the future with us," there were tears in her eyes. I hated seeing Mum cry. It was a pitiful sight that would break anyone's heart.

"In the future, but this is the present for me," I tried to make her understand. "Mum, I'm not supposed to go back. I'm supposed to live out the rest of Aunt Chalice's life." Dad stood there, silent with his arm around Mum's shoulders.

"I will be in the future, and so will Aunt Chalice, you get us both," I hugged her.

"Are you sure?" her words came out weakly.

"Positive," I smiled. "Don't cry Mum. You know I can't stand to see you cry." She stood up straight and hugged me.

"I always knew you were destined for great things."

"I love you both," I hugged my parents one last time. Dad just smiled at me, then opened up a time portal, and he and Mum stepped through it, disappearing back to the future. There was a misty blue flash and all my new friends were on the floor.

"Chalice!" Jana jumped up and hugged me. "Harry did it!" Harry stood up from the floor, a large gash in his arm. So..I was beginning where Aunt Chalice had left off. They didn't know anything that had happened in the past month. I certainly wasn't about to tell them. Harry took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you allright?" he asked, his green eyes filled with concern. All my guilty feelings had vanished.

"Never better," I kissed him.

"Last one into the pool is a rotten shnorklefac!" Draco called, grabbing Jana's hand and running outside. I grinned at Harry and set off running.

Never in my life had I belonged anywhere, even in the future with Angela and them. But now, life was complete. These were my true best friends. I had been sent back in time for a reason, a reason other than the one my grandfather had had. I jumped in the pool, splashing Draco and Jana. We had a water fight, and I stopped, staring at a figure beside the back door. It was whispy like clouds and looked exactly like me. It smiled, then disappeared. I felt tears come to my eyes. Aunt Chalice had sent me back to find myself. And I had.

Epilogue

It had been four years since I had been zapped into the past. Draco and Jana were married, and Harry and I were engaged. He was an Auror, but Dumbledore had asked him to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He gladly accepted.

"When will I see you?" I pouted, hating to see him go.

"Everyday if you wish love," he smiled, stroking my cheek. "Apparently Madam Pomfrey retired and Dumbledore needs a new Healer." I grinned.

"You naughty little boy, signing me up for a job," I teased. "But allright, I'll do it." He laughed.

"Knew you would," he smiled. So we worked at Hogwarts together. I was tidying the Hospital Wing when I received the news. Jana had had her child. A girl, and they named it Chalice Rose. It was rather strange, knowing that she was supposed to be me. But then again, I wasn't really me after all, now was I. I already knew what was in store for Chalice Rose for the next 16 years of her life. I also knew, that her life would be better than mine had. She had me.

"Well, come on, we get the day off to go see our new niece," Harry grinned.

"Don't you feel strange being related to a Malfoy?" I smirked. He shook his jet black hair out of his eyes.

"You can't judge someone by their last name," he smiled. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have you." He kissed me, and I felt warmth grow in my heart. Yes. I deginitely belonged. I may not have known that much about Aunt Chalice's life before I came, but I had let her survive. I was Chalice Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's twin.

THE END.


End file.
